THE FAIRY FILES
by Petri808
Summary: A compilation of short stories with my favorite characters from Fairytail. I ship Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia, Mira & Laxus, Lyon & Meredy, Wendy & Romeo just to name a few. While most of the stories will focus on one or two couples, others may have multiples and generally not focused on only on NaLu, those are in my other book The NaLu Chronicles. Mostly fluff, Teen & Up ok
1. Double Date (GruviaLyMere)

Sitting in her bedroom Juvia is talking with her friend on a communication lacrima. She's whispering not wanting to wake up Gray who just came home from another mission.

"Yeah, Gray-sama has been going out on a lot of missions lately. He said he needs to save up some money."

"Money for what?"

"He won't tell Juvia."

"Where is he right now?"

"Sleeping on the couch in the living room."

"Well, my boyfriend and I will be taking a vacation for the weekend in Kori Village, get there late Thursday night and stay until early Monday morning. We rented a two bedroom house there. I was a little surprised when he asked if you two would like to join us, like a double date."

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea! If she can convince Gray-sama to go. We haven't had a vacation in a while."

"Well why don't you talk to him about it and get back to me. The train to Kori will pass through Magnolia on Thursday at 8 pm, you could join us at that point. That's two days away so let me know soon."

"Okay, Juvia will talk to him tonight."

After getting off the call, Meredy turns to Lyon. "Does she suspect anything"

"No, she just thinks we are inviting them on a little vacation with us."

"Man, Gray is going to owe me big for our help!"

~x~

 _Flash back a month prior_

 _"_ _Lyon I want your help with something."_

 _"_ _Oh and what's that?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to propose to Juvia._ _But I want to surprise her."_

 _"_ _Well finally, it took you long enough."_

 _"_ _My idea is to take her on a vacation, but I think if I bring it up she might get suspicious so that's where you and Meredy come in."_

 _"_ _What do we gotta do?"_

 _"_ _Meredy will call Juvia and get her to ask me go on a vacation with you guys, like a couples outing."_

 _"_ _I'll play dumb but agree to it._ _Friday we'll just focus on having fun so she thinks everything is normal, Saturday Meredy will keep her busy all day while you help me get the surprise set up for that evening."_

 _"_ _Fine, but you are gonna owe me big time!"_

 _"_ _Yeah sure, I'll help you when it's your turn to pop the question!"_ _Causing Lyon to blush._

~x~

Later that day, Gray finally wakes up to the smell of something delicious; sizzling vegetables and meat, something a little spicy it seems. Juvia is in the kitchen making dinner; walking in he smiles at what he sees. Standing in front of the stove she's humming to herself as she stirs something in a pan. Wearing a cute little blue dress with a slit down the left side, the skirt comes down to mid-thigh tapering in at the waist and dark blue knee high boots; he loves it when she shows off her thighs. And she's changed her hair again too, now a Hime (Princess) cut but curled inward at the ends.

He leans against the wall and just admires his girlfriend. _'_ _Why'd it take me so long to tell her how I felt?_ _Yet she waited for me all that time…_ _I'm such a lucky guy!'_

Turning to put the food on a platter, Juvia is startled to see Gray just watching her. "Gray-sama, Juvia didn't hear you come in, um, how long have you been standing there?" she asks, quickly putting the pan back down.

Walking up to her with a smile on his face, he puts his arms around her waist. "Oh, I've been here for a few minutes just watching my beautiful girl."

Blushing, Juvia stammers, "Gray-sama, are you hungry, I made dinner."

"I can see that. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too; it's lonely without you here."

"I know babe, and I'm sorry for being away so much, but I finally have what I was trying to get."

"Wh-what is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He smiles, "come sit down at the table, I'll grab the plates; you've been working hard enough on dinner."

After dinner, sitting on the couch, Juvia asks Gray what she's been waiting to ask since he got home.

"Gray-sama, I was talking to my friend today and she's invited us to go on vacation with her and her boyfriend for a week, we'd meet them on Thursday at the train station."

"Vacation, where?"

"Kori Village, they rented a two bedroom house. I really want to go Gray-sama, we haven't gone on a vacation in a while. Please!" She gives him the cutesy eyes.

"How can I say no that." He smiles. "Alright, we'll go." _'_ _She has no clue that I've planned this whole thing with their help'_ he grins.

"Yay, Juvia is so happy!" She hugs him and kisses him on the lips.

"By the way, who is the friend?"

"Oh you know them, don't worry."

~~xx~~

Thursday evening, Gray and Juvia stand on the platform as the train slows to a stop. Boarding she sees someone waving.

"Hi Meredy!" Juvia waves running up to her and hugs her.

"Hi Juvia!" Meredy hugs her back, "I'm so glad you can join us!"

"Lyon"

Snickering, "So Gray! I see Juvia was able to drag you out of your igloo."

"Lyon you promised!" Meredy scolds him

"Sorry babe, couldn't help myself." _"_ _Just roll with it."_ Lyon whispers to Gray. Throwing an arm around Gray's shoulders, "Come on, looks like we'll be stuck with each other for a week so we need to play nice. Our seats are over here."

"I can't wait..." Gray responds dryly.

Two hours later they arrive at the train station in Kori Village. The house Lyon has rented was still 3 miles away from the village center so they rent a carriage to take them there.

Pulling up to the home Gray is a little surprised to see a quaint little two story cottage, _'_ _this isn't Lyon's style at all!_ _Must have been Meredy's doing.'_

As if reading his mind Lyon turns to Gray, "I found it on a mission a few weeks back. It was a perfect get away house. It looks common from the outside but just wait till you see inside!"

"Ehh, this is beautiful!" the two girls exclaim as they walk in the front door.

"Let me show you around!" Lyon offers as he takes Meredy's hand. "The top floor has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bottom floor has a kitchen, dining room, living room, and out back…" he takes them to the back of the house, coming to sliding glass back door he opens it. "a private hot spring!"

Gray- "Not bad Slits, this place is pretty cool."

Lyon- "And that's coming from the master of romance?!"

Gray- "Tch" he crosses his arms

Lyon- "Ice Princess will you lighten up! We're here to have a good time!"

Gray- "Maybe I will if you stop calling me names!" he pushes up against Lyon

Lyon, "Ugh, you're still the same hot head as ever!" as he pushes back

Meredy, "Boy's will you quit it!"

"Juvia agrees with Meredy, if you two don't behave you'll regret it later."

"Oh-ho, and what will you do about it?" Asks Gray

Juvia and Meredy whisper to each other, giggle and nod, then walking up to their boyfriends whisper something in their ears. _'_ _No night games...'_

Widening their eyes, the boys put their arms around each other's shoulder, "We'll behave, we'll behave!" causing the girls to chuckle.

~x~

That night after a late dinner the four of them sit around the living room and discuss what to do the next day.

"It's kind of a touristy town so there's shopping areas, a museum, theatre…"

"Juvia hears there's a nice onsen, it sounds relaxing."

"How about we do that tomorrow, just us girls." Giggles Meredy, "We can spend the day being pampered, get facials and then after we can go to a salon and get our hair done! Ooh a girls day out!"

"Juvia thinks that sounds like fun, but what about Gray-sama and Lyon?"

"Oh I think we can manage for a few hours on our own."

"Yeah I agree with Lyon, you girls go enjoy yourselves and we'll meet up for dinner."

"Alright so girls day tomorrow!" squeals Meredy, "That's going to be so much fun!"

Yawning, "Juvia is a little tired, I think I'm going to bed now." She kisses Gray on the cheek. "Will you be long?" She whispers in his ear

"No, babe, I'll be up shortly." Kissing her back. Smiling she says goodbye to the others and heads up to their room. When he hears the door close he discusses the plans for the following day.

"Alright so Meredy you're going to keep Juvia occupied during the day while Lyon and I get ready for dinner. She's going to think we're going to a very posh restaurant in town so."

"Don't worry I'll make sure we look gorgeous for you two." She smirks. "I already have plans of my own!" causing both guys to raise their eyebrows _'_ _plans?!'_

"Well looks like we all know what to do then. I'm heading up before she gets antsy. See you guys in the morning." As he takes his leave.

"It's so nice they're finally going to get married!" exclaims Meredy "I'm really happy for them!"

"Yeah, my little brother's finally growing up…"

~x~

Creeping into the room, he sees Juvia asleep on the bed. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in putting his arm around her waist. "Gray-sama?" she whispers a little groggy.

"It's just me Juvy."

She turns over and cuddles to his chest.

"Good night my love." _'_ _Tomorrow, you're going to be the happiest girl in the world…'_

~~xx~~

"Come on Juvia, let's get going already!"

"Juvia is coming!"

Meredy rushes Juvia out the door, yelling bye as they do.

"Okay fearless leader, what's the plan?"

"I've booked part of the Shifudo restaurant just for us."

"Damn how much did that cost you?"

"Plenty now can you focus. We'll be using a back patio dining area all to ourselves."

"Well let's get going then."

~x~

"Oh, this is so relaxing!"

"Juvia agrees. I've never done anything like this before."

The two girls are lying on soft reclining spa beds in a private room, the total spa look. Wearing plush white robes, cucumbers on their eyes, facial treatments on their faces, hair wrapped in towels, the works.

"So are you excited for dinner tonight? I think they plan to take us to a nice restaurant."

"Yes, very much so. But Juvia is just happy spending any time she can with her Gray-sama."

"I'm so happy you two finally got together!"

"So what's next?"

"Hair and nails!"

~x~

"How do you want to decorate this place?"

"How about a heart shaped arch for an entrance."

"And what else?..."

~x~

Hair done, nails and make up done, Meredy drags Juvia to a clothing store and heads for the dress section.

"So Gray likes blue right so let's find you something stunning. Any particular shade?"

"Hmm, lighter blue nothing too dark."

After searching for a little while the clerk points them to the perfect dress. "Gray-sama will love this one!" A blue velvet floor length dress with a sweetheart corset top that cinches in at the waste and calves giving it a slight mermaid style skirt; a high slit over the left leg, a rhinestone band wraps around from the bust over her upper arms and around her back leaving much of it open. The back of the dress has a slight train to it. "Now we must find one for you Meredy!"

Meredy decides upon a white floor length dress that also has a sweetheart corset top that leaves her shoulders bare. The bust is covered in cherry pink colored rhinestones that taper down through a cinched waist and down into a flowing skirt. A slit running up the front of the dress is revealed when she moves. "The guys are gonna die when they see us!"

~~x~~

Meredy and Juvia hire a coach to take them to the restaurant. They are met at the entrance by Lyon and Gray who are both speechless when they see them come out, mouths literally gaping.

Gray- "You girls are just so..."

Lyon- "…stunning tonight!"

Taking their girls hands they walk into the restaurant. Both of their eyes grow wide when they see the pink heart shaped ice arch. "When did you learn to make colored ice!" Juvia stammers.

Gray- "I learned it for this special occasion." He smiles

Two tables were set up, one for each couple. Lyra appears and begins to play her harp and sing for them.

"Isn't that one of Lucy's spirits?" Meredy asks

Lyon- "Yes, Lucy and Natsu are staying at a local inn and she offered to help us with the music tonight."

A 5 course meal begins. Ahi & Hotate _scallop_ Sashimi. Ebi _Shrimp_ & vegetable Tempura. Unagi Kabayaki _Eel Teriyaki_. Nigiri Sushi (Hamachi _fish_ , Ikura _salmon_ , Tako _octopus_ , and Kani _crab_ ). Mitarashi Dango & Mochi Ice Cream.

"Juvia is so full, the food was oishi! Delicious." Gray just smiles at her.

Gray & Lyon- "Shall we dance?" They both stand and extent their hand to their girls. As Lyra continues to sing, the two couples waltz.

"Gray-sama, thank you for making Juvia so happy." She rests her head on his chest.

"Lyon, you boys have out done yourselves tonight."

Lyon- "The nights not over yet my dear." He looks to Gray who motions to Lyra to stop singing and pulls Meredy back to their table.

Gray holds Juvia's hands at length and bends down to one knee. Juvia's eyes light up. "Juvia you waited so patiently for me to finally realize how perfect we are for each other; water and ice. I've grown to love you and cherish you for who you are and now know there could never be anyone out there more perfect than you. Juvia darling will you marry me?" He produces a ring from his pocket. A ½ carat light blue almost teal colored heart shaped diamond with 2 smaller round diamonds flanking it on a platinum band.

"Gray-sama!" she screams. "Yes!" He places the ring on her finger and kisses her.

"Awe, this was all worth helping Gray pull this off!" sighs Meredy.

"Not just Gray." Lyon takes her hand and also drops to one knee. Meredy is stunned. "I don't have any fancy speeches prepared, I just know that I love you and want to marry you. Meredy will you be my wife?"

"Lyon! Oh my God Yes! I love you too!" he places a ring on her finger. Standing he pulls her into a kiss.

~x~

"Congratulations Ice-heads!" They all turn to see Lucy and Natsu standing in the entrance grinning at them.

"Thank you for helping them Lyra." "You're welcome Lucy!" as Lyra disappears. "And to you two, welcome to the club!" She grins to Juvia and Meredy while waving her ringed finger.

Juvia and Meredy look at each other and smile huge smiles before turning to Lucy and waving their ringed fingers too.


	2. Girl's Night Out

When girls just wanna have fun! All you really need is food, booze, gossip, and maybe some party crashers…..

~~~xxxx~~~

"Girls it's slumber party time!"

"Erza, aren't you taking this a little too serious?"

"I don't think so, I've got it all planned out. We'll have FairyHills' lobby all to ourselves; we'll bring all our blankets and stuff in there. I've got the food already on its way and all the alcohol we need. This is gonna be a blast!"

~~xx~~

The night starts out with all the girls relaxing in the indoor onsen after dinner.

Levy- "So Erza, So do you have games planned?"

"Just Truth or Dare."

Cana laughs, "You just had to do that game?"

Mira- "Oh yeah, that's gonna be a fun one!"

Erza- Best way to get the gossiping going!"

Lucy- "You are crazy!"

Mira- "I wanna get started already!"

Erza- "Well then why are we still in here! Let's go start partying!"

"Hell Yeah!" all the girls scream

~x~

Picture the scene in the lobby from left to right; Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna. In PJ's, everyone sits around in a circle and there are bottles of sake already being partaken.

Erza- "Alright, let's start this off with a bang! Lucy pick Truth or Dare."

"Um, Truth."

"Do you love Natsu?"

Blushing red, "Seriously!"

"You gotta answer!"

"Fine! Yes." Lisanna looks away

Snickering, "That was too obvious."

"Shut it Levy! Your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Gajeel?"

She gives Lucy the evil eye, "Damn I knew you'd ask! Yes."

Snickering from the group, "That one was obvious too." Levy rolls her eyes as her face turns red

Levy- "Erza Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Jellal?"

"I, um, Yes." She blushes

Mira- "I knew it!"

Cana- "Yeah we all knew it. I wanna ask now, Mira, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you loved Laxus?"

"Since we were kids." Gasp from the group.

Mira- "Cana, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you love?"

"Beer."

Erza- "That's not a person! It doesn't count."

"Fine, I think Mest is cute."

Lucy- "Whoa, didn't see that one coming."

Levy- "Wendy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think Romeo is cute?"

She turns beet red, "Yes." She whispers.

Mira- "Aww you guys would be so cute together! You'll be my next project!"

Wendy- "Mira!" Group snickers.

Erza- "Lisanna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Cana- "Finally a Dare."

"Okay, you have to strip to your underwear and run down the hall and back."

"That's too easy."

"Fine, around the building then." Lisanna strips and runs around the building with the girls watching from the front entrance.

"It was cold out there!" She changes back to her Pj's and throws her blanket around her shoulders. "My turn, Juvia Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Erza whispers something to Lisanna.

"You have to go to Gray's apartment and when he opens the door kiss him….on the lips!"

"What! J-Juvia cannot do that!"

"You have to, you picked Dare."

"Come on Juvia!" Everyone starts egging her on, "Juvia! Juvia! Juvia!" Erza helps her stand and they all follow her out the door.

With the girls all hiding Juvia walks up to Grays apartment and knocks on the door.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?"

"G-Gray-sama Juvia has to…" she quickly kisses him on the lips and runs away. He hears snickering and sees seven other girls running away too.

Raising an eyebrow, "What was that about?" He remarks and closes his door.

Back at Fairyhills Juvia is still bright red. "See that wasn't so bad." Points out Erza

Cana- "At least you can say you finally kissed him."

"Juvia feels a little faint..."

Mira- "Okay Erza, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

With an evil grin, "You have to….. call Jellal and tell him you love him."

"Hell no!"

"Too bad Erza!" Mira hands her the communication lacrima. "A Dare's a dare. Here you go."

"Jellal?"

"Erza?"

"I um, need to tell you something." The girls are prompting her from behind.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

"Jellal, I um love you." **_Click_** she hangs up.

All the girls are on the ground laughing when the lacrima rings back. "Damn it's him!" Erza shrieks

"You gotta answer that!" They all start shouting at her.

"J-Jellal..."

"Erza did you just say you love me?!" The group starts snickering, trying to keep their voices down

"I um, did say that…."

"Do you mean it?"

"Y-yes." She stammers. The girls can't seem to stay quiet.

"Why do I hear snickering?"

"It was a Dare to tell you that."

"Oh."

"C-can we talk about this later?"

"We definitely will."

"G-good night Jellal."

"Goodnight Erza, I love you too." **_Click_**

Now the girls are screaming. "Oh my God! He said he loves you too!"

Erza is blushing deep red. "He loves me too!" she stammers.

Cana slaps her on the back, "See, wasn't that worth it?!"

Snapping back to reality Erza wants to take the heat off of her. "Lucy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to go kiss Natsu and tell him you love him."

"No Way!"

"Too bad!" Levy and Erza grab her arms and start dragging her out the door. "I can't believe you guys!" she shrieks

Cana- "Come on girl! You can do it!"

~x~

Levy and Erza hold onto her with the rest of the girls trailing behind as they head to Natsu's cottage. When they arrive, Cana knocks on the door because Lucy is still resisting. When he opens it, Levy and Erza shove her through the door and slam it behind her. Everyone presses their faces to windows to watch.

"Lucy?! What's going on?"

"N-Natsu I um… C-could we sit on the couch I have to tell you something."

"Sure Luce." He walks with her to the couch and sits next to her. "What's up?"

"Natsu I, I l-love you." She stammers

Staring at her wide eyed, he gets excited. "Do you really?!"

"Yes." Her blush is growing a deeper red.

"Because I love you too Lucy!"

Now she stares at him wide-eyed. "You do?!"

He grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss. Her hands instinctively move around his body as she relaxes into the moment. Parting her lips his tongue gladly ventures into new territory.

The girls outside are squealing in utter shock, mouths all agape. Levy and Erza look at each other. "I didn't expect him to kiss her first!" they whisper excitedly. Lisanna walks away from the window forlornly. _'_ _Neither did I.'_ she thinks to herself. _'_ _Well I guess there really wasn't a chance…'_

When they release each other she's still a little in shock. "Luce?" His voice grows huskier, "Do you wanna stay the night with me?" Her eyes get wide again.

"Yes she does!" he hears someone yell from his porch.

Natsu- "Was that Cana?" She nods. "So… Do you?"

She nods again, "Yes."

Natsu walks to the door and opens it, "Okay you guys can all leave now, I'm keeping her for the night." He closes the door locking it behind him and closing the curtains just in case.

"You go girl!" she hears Levy shout as they all walk away chuckling.

"Natsu, I kind of need my things though."

"I'll ask Happy to go get them…" Just as they start making out again Lucy stops him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just had an idea to mess with their slumber party! Happy I need your help!"

"Lushee, what are you doing here?" he rubs his eyes

"Never mind, could you go to FairyHills and get my things? But when you go there I want you to stay a little while and get the girls to drink even more; get them drunk!"

"Why?"

"Could you please just do that for me? I'll give you plenty of fish tomorrow."

"Fish! Aye!" He flies out

"Natsu, where's your communication lacrima?"

He hands it to her. "Thanks." And she starts calling…

"Sting…" "Sup Blondie!" "You know, Lisanna thinks you're really hot." "Where is she?!" "FairyHills Dormitory."

"Jellal…." "Lucy, is everything okay?" "Erza needs you right now at FairyHills!" "I'm on my way!"

"Gajeel…." "Bunny girl, what do you want?" "Levy needs you right now at her apartment!" "Levy!"

"Laxus…" "Why are you calling me?" "Mira needs your help with something at FairyHills." "Alright I'll be there soon."

"Gray…" "Does this have something to do with earlier?" "Could you please go check on Juvia, she's a little distraught right now at her apartment." "I guess so."

"Romeo…" "Lucy-chan?" "Wendy needs your help with something at her apartment." "I'll head right over!"

"Mest…" "What's wrong?" "Cana's asking for you, she needs you right now at FairyHills." "Be right there."

~~xx~~

Back at FairyHills…

"Hey Happy, what are you doing here?"

"Lushee asked me to get her things for her. What are you guys doing?"

"It's a slumber party."

"Sounds like fun!"

"You wanna hang out with us for a little while?"

"Aye! Lily taught me a fun drinking game called 'Most Likely', do you guys wanna play?"

"How does it go?"

"I'll call out phrases like "Who'll most likely carry a sword". Everyone points to the person they think that line fits. For each person that's pointing at you, you take a swig of your bottle."

Cana- "I'm game!"

"Sounds interesting."

"Let's play!"

Happy- "Okay does everyone have a bottle?"

The girls all hold theirs up shrieking, "Ready!"

"Who'll most likely…change into an animal!" Everyone points to Lisanna.

"Wholly crap, I need to take 7 swigs!"

"Come on girl drink!"

"Who'll most likely…. Read a book!" Everyone points to Levy.

"Damn! If Lucy had been here you guys wouldn't all point to me!"

"Ha, suck it up girl! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"Who'll most likely…. Fight for a piece of strawberry cake!" Everyone points to Erza.

"Well, I can't disagree." She downs some sake

"Who'll most likely…. Wear their hair in pig tails!" Everyone points to Wendy.

"I don't think I can drink that much at once!"

"Come on Wendy, don't worry if you pass out, it's just us girls!" She manages to get it all down.

"Who'll most likely…. Sing a song!" Everyone points to Mira.

"Who'll most likely…. Hug a beer keg!" Everyone points to Cana.

Wendy- "I feel woozy…"

Cana- "Amateurs." She snickers, "Keep going Happy!"

"Who'll most likely… Hug Gray!" Everyone points to Juvia.

"Too Easy Happy!"

"Who'll most likely…."

After two rounds Wendy quits playing, her head is spinning. Third round was enough for Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna leaving Erza, Mira, and Cana; though Erza and Mira are pretty toasted. Cana is feeling good but still standing.

Happy- _'_ _I'm going to get so much fish from Lushee!'_ he snickers. "I better get Lushees's things to her."

"Bye Happy!" they all sing-song as he flies out.

The boys all start arriving just as Happy flies away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing."

"I got a call Juvia was distraught."

"I was told Levy needed help."

Laxus, Romeo, Jellal, and Mest soon arrive as well and see Gray and Gajeel standing outside. They hear squeals and crying, laughing, and yelling going on. Sting now walks up, "Hey is this some kind of party?"

Gray- "Let me guess, Lucy called everyone?" They all nod. "Something is up."

Sting- "Well I didn't come all this way for nothin'" as he heads to the door, "You guys coming?"

They all follow him into the building. As soon as they are all inside the door closes and locks behind them. They hear two voices snickering from the other side.

Gray- "Friggin Natsu!"

Gajeel- "Natsu, you mean Lucy!"

Hearing the boys voices the girls all turn and start squealing running towards them.

Laxus- "Wholly Crap."

Sting grabs Lisanna who resists at first but soon melts from his kisses.

Gray- "It's like being in a horror movie!" as he gets tackled by a very drunk Juvia

Soon the rest are in the same predicament.

"Gajeel!" "Pipsqueak! Gehe"

"Romeo, Romeo!" "W-Wendy?!"

"Jellal my love!" "E-Erza?!"

"Hey their cutie!" "Cana?!"

"Laxus!" "Mira?!"

~x~

"I think our job is done here." Lucy snickers.

"But we'll probably have to run from an angry mob in the morning."

She kisses Natsu, "They'll thank us later!"

The couple walks away hand in hand and head towards their own night of fun…..


	3. Blood & Desire- MirLax

"Mira, Laxus, I've got an S-Class mission for you to go on."

"Why the two of us pops?"

"The flyer asks for two of the strongest S-Class mages and with Gildarts on his own mission that leaves you two."

"Master, what is the mission?"

"It's unconfirmed but a possible demon from the book of Zeref has been killing people in the Southern part of the country near Yamanagi."

"Do we know which one it is?!"

"No, but they said this one is cunning, calculating, and it sometimes takes the shape of a human so be careful."

~~xxx~~

They check into a local inn and begin asking around to gather whatever information they can. So far most of it is vague, conflicting; the only thing they know for certain is when it assumes a human shape it is always as a male. He has killed both males and females, though there are more female victims; now 11 in all and the males are most likely just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The women's bodies are found relatively unmarred, but with two pinpricks on their necks and most of their blood drained. Since no blood is left around the body, they assume that he is taking it and he also tends to stay in high tourist areas where it is much easier to blend in as a stranger.

~x~

The two decide to split up to cover more of the city, agreeing to meet at 6:30pm at a local café near their inn. By 6:15 Mira is already at the café awaiting Laxus to return. She orders some tea and writes in a notebook more information that she has learned when a man approaches her.

"Mirajane Strauss?!"

"Yes?" She looks up to see a very handsome young man, maybe 30 years of age, with jet black hair and almost purplish colored eyes staring down at her.

"You're _that_ Mirajane from the Sorcerer's Weekly magazines, right?!"

She giggles, "That would be me."

"Wow, you are even more beautiful in person!"

"Thank you mister um..."

"Oh, where are my manners." Bowing, "My name is Kyūketsuki Himura, but please call me Suki for short."

"Well it was nice to meet you Suki, but I'm…"

"Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please," He stares into her eyes and seems to mesmerize her. "I'd love to get to know you better."

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Great how about I pick you up at 7pm, where are you staying?"

"There's an inn a couple of blocks from here called Yokubo Inn."

"I'll be there. Good evening Ms. Straus." He reaches down and kisses her hand before walking away.

A couple of minutes later Laxus walks up and sits down, Mira is still spaced out. "Oi, Mira?" He snaps his fingers and she comes to. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I was just talking to a fan; we have a date tomorrow night."

"Whoa, Date! Who said you can go out on a date?!"

"Who said that I can't! And why do you care? You're not my boyfriend."

"We're here on a mission, not vacation."

"Oh please, you can't tell me you don't have some fun when you go on missions."

" _Tch_ , that's not the point." He crosses his arms

"Are you jealous?"

"N-no! What makes you think that? I just… Mira, you can't…"

"You know what Laxus, I'm just gonna go back to my room already. Good night!" she storms off in a huff.

"Fine!" he yells _'_ _What the hell is her problem!'_

~x~

Laxus orders take out and goes back to his own room. _'_ _Why the hell do I care if she goes on a date?_ _She's right, a date is not gonna hurt the mission._ _She asked if I was jealous._ _Tch, I'm not jealous, she was just grasping at straws._ _Oh, stop lying to yourself, you desire her that's why you're so jealous!_ _So what if I do, she's right, I'm not her boyfriend, I can't stop her...'_

~~xx~~

The next morning Mira knocks on Laxus' door. "What do you want Mira?"

"I just came to apologize for storming off like I did; I don't know what came over me yesterday."

"You're forgiven and you were right, it's not place to tell you what to do." He pauses, "Look, let's just focus on what we came here for." She nods, "Come in, have you found any new clues?" Sitting in his room they discuss some new information they've found. It's been three days since the last victim was found and since the pattern is something happening every 4-5 days he will probably strike again in the next day or so. But since they don't know what he looks like, they are really still at square one. "Man at least if it was some beast it would be easier to find. But a human-ish demon that can blend in, this is going to be hard to break."

"Mmhmm, I agree."

~~xx~~

At 7 pm, Mira waits in front of the Inn for Suki but she doesn't realize that Laxus is watching from a distance.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hi Suki!"

"Ready? I've made reservations at a restaurant within walking distance." He sticks out his arm.

Weaving hers through it, "Yes, I am."

Laxus just follows, careful to stay out of view. _'_ _Damn pretty boy, who the hell does he think he is?!_ _I just don't trust him for some reason, it's like he's got her under a spell…'_

~~x~~

After dinner, the pair walk around a little and he shows her some of the nighttime sights of the city before taking her back to the inn.

"I had a nice time Suki."

"I did too. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Maybe we will…"

He kisses her cheek before walking away. She stands with a grin on her face, touching the spot on her cheek where he kissed her. Floating on air she returns to her room and gets ready for bed.

{Knocking}

"Mira?"

She opens the door. "Hi Laxus, do you need something?"

"Um, no I just came to check to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, just getting ready for bed."

"Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Laxus."

~x~

3am and Laxus just stares at the ceiling unable to fall asleep when all of a sudden, he hears strange noises coming from Mira's room. Listening closer at first they sound intimate in nature but soon they seem more like someone is gasping for air. Rushing to her room he bangs on the door. "Mira! Mira are you okay!" No response. Fearing the worst he breaks the door down. Entering the room he sees the man from earlier hovering over her neck. "Hey Get Off of Her!" Laxus roars.

When the man turns his face Laxus sees red glowing eyes. "Shit it's you! You're the demon!" "I'm not going to let you kill My Mira!"

"I'm not a demon! I am a Vaprise, A Siren of the night that feeds off the blood of women to gain their vitality!" He kneels on the bed above Mira caressing her cheek. "But I think I'll keep this one around for a while longer, she could make a perfect immortal inamorata (lover)…!" He grins.

Laxus growls, "Like hell that's gonna happen! I don't care who or what you are, I'll make you pay for hurting her!" He rushes at the man who quickly grabs Laxus by the throat.

"I'm no mere mortal or wizard! You underestimate my strength," and hurls Laxus across the room.

Laxus jumps to his feet and lets out a deep guttural roar. "And you underestimate a dragon!" Grabbing the man once more he uses his Lightening body and sends as much electrical charge as he can generate into him. "You've picked the wrong victim!" The man starts to scream as the blood in his body begins to boil and seep out of different orifices but Laxus just keeps up the electrical onslaught. Finally the man stops moving and collapses; steam and smoke still rising from his body.

Laxus rushes to the bed. "Mira!" He grabs her wrist, there's barely a pulse. "Please Mira don't die!"

"Laxus…" her voice is weak.

"I'll get you to a hospital. Just hold on!" Picking her up in his arms he rushes to the front desk where they call the authorities and direct him to the closest hospital.

~~xx~~

Pacing, waiting for information a doctor finally comes to the waiting room.

"Mr. Dreyar. We are giving her transfusions but she had lost a lot of blood and was very close to death. We're hoping that once her blood count is elevated and the medicines do their job, she'll recover soon; but for now we just have to wait."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but remember she is unconscious."

Pointing to Mira's room Laxus goes in and sees Mira hooked up to machines, bags with reddish liquids run through tubes into her arm. Her eyes are closed and she has a peaceful look on her face despite the situation. He kneels next to her bed and takes her hand talking in a soft voice. "Mira I'm so sorry. If I had gotten to you sooner you wouldn't be in this hospital." He hangs his head; tears start to roll down his face. "No; that's not it; if I had just told you years ago how I felt, you wouldn't have gone on that date in the first place." _Exhale._ "You know, I was secretly happy when you stopped going out on missions to stay and help in the guild hall because I always worried about you whenever you went out, especially on S-Class ones." _Exhale._ "Mira please stay. You can't leave us yet. You can't leave me…"

With her eyes still closed she squeezes his hand.

He looks up at her face. "Mira?!" A few seconds pass and she squeezes it again. "Mira?"

"Laxus..." she whispers, barely audible to anyone but the dragon slayer. "Stop blaming yourself, you saved my life."

"No I should have protected you better. Wait you heard everything I said?" She gives a shallow nod.

Squeezing his hand again, "You said to Suki you wouldn't let him kill _'_ _My Mira'_? Just now you said don't leave _'_ _me'_."

Stammering, "I.."

Finally opening her eyes she smiles at him. "Tell me the truth; do you have feelings for me Laxus?"

"Maybe." He looks back down

She reaches her hand to his face making him look up. "You don't have to act so tough, I know the real you."

"Mira, I..." "Ugh, yes, since we were kids. But you were always so popular; I didn't think I had a chance."

"Have you ever wondered why I've never had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, actually I have."

She smiles, "Because I was waiting for you."


	4. A Spacey Christmas Story

Written for a Secret Santa gift on Tumblr. Voltron/Fairytail Crossover story (cause my secret santa likes Voltron too)

The Castleship had been cruising at a brisk pace while the Paladins of Voltron performed maintenance and other duties to keep their lions in tip top shape. After dinner, Pidge is tinkering with some of the instruments in her room when a blinking light on one of the sensors goes off. _'_ _What's this?'_ she looks closely and discovers a new interdimensional rift registering about 40 dobash ahead at their current speed. She immediately contacts Princess Allura on the bridge.

"Yes Pidge, is everything alright?"

"Princess, my sensors are picking up an anomaly approximately 40 dobash away, some sort of opening in space."

"Should we change our course?"

"Well I'm getting lifeform readings through that hole very similar to Earth, it may be a new part of the galaxy we have just never encountered or possibly an opening to an alternate reality. I suggest checking it out."

"Alright, thank you Pidge." "Paging all Paladins, please report to the bridge."

Shiro calls in to Allura, "Is there a problem Princess?"

"No, Pidge has found a possible new galaxy for us to investigate."

"We'll be right up."

Once everyone has assembled, Pidge uses the ships computer to pull up the anomaly on the monitors. It appears like a large black hole of some sort, but unlike a real one, this one doesn't seem to be pulling anything towards it, it simply is an opening or tear in their galaxy.

"According to my sensors this rift is quite stable for the time being and should stay open for at least a Phoeb. They are also picking up signs of life on the other side very much like you'd find on Earth or Altea."

Keith crosses his arms, "Earth? Are you sure this is not some wild goose chase? We don't wanna get stuck if that thing closes behind us."

"I trust my instruments, and they are telling me it's stable."

Allura, _'_ _Altea?!'_ "There could be new uncharted worlds and if we can get to them before the Galra Empire, it would be to our benefit."

Coran, "I agree with the Princess. If Pidge says it's stable, then we should investigate further. Besides, if there could be another plant like Altea in there, I'm curious to see if there is an alternate version of our home world that still exists."

"I don't know…" Shiro crosses his arms. "The last rift… We need to err on the side of caution."

"Will you lighten up!" Lance throws his arms around Keith and Shiro's shoulders, "There could be some untapped hot, I mean nice ladies in there!"

"Well aside from the ladies," Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance, "I'd love to see if there is another version of Earth in there."

"And delicious new foods to try!" Hunk licks his lips. "Come on, we should go."

Shiro shakes his head but everyone else nods in agreement with Hunk, "Coran," Allura turns to her advisor, "set a course for that rift."

As they exit the hole, Coran is the first to notice the galaxy they have entered strangely resembles the Milkyway. "I told you guys," Pidge smirks, "alternate reality." He points to a bluish-green colored planet on the screen, "Coran head for that one, it shows the highest amount of life signs."

"You mean the one that resembles Earth?"

"Exactly."

It takes the ship another half a Quintant to reach their destination. Allura points at the monitor, "Let's anchor, midway between this planets moon and the atmosphere Coran. You and Shiro will stay aboard and try to map it out while the rest of us will take the lions to investigate on the surface."

Keith, "Why is Shiro staying behind and not me, he's the Paladin for the black lion."

But Shiro places his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I think it would be good for you to maintain a relationship with the lion." Turning to Allura, "Princess, you and the other Paladins should be careful, you don't know what to expect down there."

"We will, Shiro, and if anything happens we will stay in contact."

Each of the Paladins take off with Keith behind the controls of the black lion. Pidge surveys for a good starting point and locates a fairly, decent-sized town bordering a forest where they could land, sending the coordinates to the other Paladins. "The terrain of this world is just like Earth, maybe the inhabitants will be similar too?"

"I'd be happy if the food was similar," Hunk drools a little, "I've missed a good burger from back home…"

"Well, if they look like earthlings, there's gotta be some pretty ladies around too!"

"Lance, could you get your mind out of the gutter! I swear one of these days your perverse way of thinking is gonna get you in trouble."

"You're just jealous Keith, because I'm more popular than you are."

"Uh-huh…" Hunk quips, "Maybe in that dream world you wake up from each morning!" Laughter from Pidge and Keith.

"Sure, laugh it up guys…" Lance grouses

"Alright everyone, focus please, we are coming up on the area Pidge has chosen for us."

As the five lions break through the clouds they see a town reminiscent of Earth's European cities like England or Venice with many tightly spaced buildings, waterways and bridges connecting to a large lake, even a grand cathedral near it's center. At the edge of town there is another towering edifice of stone and wood. "Could that be where the rulers of this town lives?"

"I don't know Hunk, but it should be the first place we check out."

Allura, "I agree with Keith. If there is someone in charge, we need to make contact with them…"

Meanwhile at Fairytail…

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu comes running through the front doors, "There's something weird in the sky!"

Makarov sets down his beer, "What are you talking about boy?"

Lucy runs in behind her boyfriend, "Master come and look! It's like flying tigers or something!"

Grumbling, "Have you two been using hallucinogenic spells?" as he climbs off the bar top and walks to the door with other curious members following to see what all the fuss is about. "I haven't heard of…" His eyes pop out, and mouth hangs open the moment he sees the strange machines for himself.

Gray crosses his arms, "Looks like they are landing near the forest."

Snapping out of his shock, "Then what are you still doing here!" Makarov shouts, "Team Natsu, get over there and find out what those things are!"

Erza, "Well you heard the Master, let's go! And Gray your shirt!"

"Damn!" he looks around him, "Not again!"

The Fairytail mages approach the five colorful seated lions cautiously. "Could they be like the machine Daphne created?" Lucy whispers to Erza. "But I don't sense any magic coming from them."

"I sense a strange force from that blue one, but it's odd…"

Natsu lights a hand on fire, "I'd rather act first and ask questions later! Drago…" But Lucy covers his mouth.

"Eh! Are you crazy! We don't know what those things are capable of!"

" _Tch_ ," he pouts, "You're no fun."

 _Sigh_ , "It's a chore keeping you in line sometimes."

Gray, "Lucy's right pyro, we should get a better read on these things before we react."

"Just be ready…" Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor as she approaches the blue lion. The others take up stances behind her, Lucy requipping into her Leo Star Dress, Gray makes his ice canon, and Natsu just stands beside his girlfriend with his arms crossed. "If anyone is in there, I suggest you come out now!" the sword mage shouts. "If you don't, we will take that as a threat and attack!"

Hunk, "Do those four people really think they can take us on?"

Pidge, "They have no idea who we are."

Allura, "I sense they are not an enemy."

Keith, "Agreed, or they would have simply attacked; they are giving us an opportunity to show we are not a threat to them."

Lance, "I second the motion to go say hi to them… I'd like to meet that blonde down there…"

Keith, "Lance!"

"What! Look at her, tell me you're not attracted to her?! I mean look at those…"

Keith, "Don't finish that sentence Lance!"

Allura sighs, "Everyone, just open up your lion's mouth and remove your helmets so they can see you… But let me do the talking."

Sounds of gears in motion cause the mages to step back but they quickly realize the noises are being caused by the opening mouths of the lions. The first to reveal herself is a female in the blue lion fronting Erza, followed by humanoid beings in the other lions. They remove their helmets but stay seated as the Princess stands to address the winged woman in front of her. "Please do not be alarmed, we are not here to fight or cause any trouble." Her lion instinctively lowers its head to allow the Princess to step down. Allura takes a diplomatic poise, "We came across your planet and decided to investigate."

"Investigate what?" Erza responds, "Where are you from?"

"To put it simply, space." Allura gestures above. "But possibly, a different dimension from your galaxy." She motions to the other Paladins, "Please come down and introduce yourselves."

Erza looks at her friends, "You guys stand down too," requipping back to her normal attire along with Lucy, and Gray dematerializes his canon. Walking up to the woman who seems in charge of these machines she extends her hand, "What is your name?"

Allura shakes it, "I am Princess Allura and these are the Paladins of Voltron."

"Volton?" Lucy tips her head, "What's that?"

Allura, "Voltron is a defender of the world we come from, and we are its pilots."

Each of the Paladins introduce themselves and shake the hands of the four mages while Erza and Allura continue in a conversation. All is going smoothly until its Lances turn to shake Lucy's hand and kisses it instead. "So, what's your name beautiful?"

"Um…" Lucy pulls her hand back

Natsu pushes Lance away growling, "Get away from my girlfriend!"

"Sorry man," he throws his hands up in defense, "I was just being friendly…"

"Like hell you were!" Natsu lights his hand in flames, "Too fucking friendly!"

Lucy and Gray grab Natsu and pull him back as Keith yanks Lance away. "Idiot," he pushes his friend towards the red lion, "I told you your mouth was gonna get you in trouble!"

Allura rushes over to Lucy and Natsu, "I'm so sorry about that, Lance thinks himself a lady's man, but I promise he won't bother you again."

"See that he doesn't." Natsu crosses his arms, "Or I will burn his ass!"

Erza, "Princess Allura, we should take you all to meet our master, he is expecting us to check in."

Allura, "I think that would be a good idea. Is he the ruler of this place?"

Gray laughs, "Nah, he's just in charge of the Fairytail guild."

"But he likes to think he's a ruler." Natsu adds.

Allura's shoulder slump, "Oh, well I guess that would be a start."

Erza and Allura walk ahead, the Paladins in the middle, with the mages following behind. Keith keeps Lance right next to him and as far away from the couple he ticked off as possible. The last thing they want to do is cause an unnecessary problem.

"Welcome to Fairytail." Erza gestures at the sign above the gate. "Home of the strongest wizards in Fiore."

"Earthland…" Natsu interjects, "strongest mages on Earthland."

Keith, "So Fiore is the name of this kingdom, correct?"

"Yes," Lucy answers him, "Crocus is its capital city."

Pidge, "And we landed in Magnolia." Lucy nods, "How far away is Crocus from here?"

Lucy taps her chin, "Maybe an hour by train."

Makarov walks out to greet the arrivals, "Erza, I see you've brought visitors, were they the ones in the flying machines?"

"Yes master, this is Princess Allura." Gesturing to the woman in a pink jumpsuit. "And they are with her."

"They come from space!" Natsu blurts out, "Isn't that cool!"

"Space huh," Makarov rubs his chin, "that is quite interesting."

"Master Makarov," Allura shakes his hand, "Erza has told us a little about your planet on our walk here, it is very similar to their…" she gestures to her fellow Paladins, "…home planet of Earth. We are starting to believe that this world is, what we call, an alternate universe to ours."

"Like another dimension?" he asks

"Yes," she smiles, "are you familiar with those?"

"You could say that… Please," he gestures towards the entrance, "let's go inside and we can talk further. You can meet more of our members as well."

Allura smiles, "That would be wonderful."

The Paladins are led to a table where members of the Fairytail guild gather around for Makarov to introduce them and Mirajane brings over drinks and snacks. Most of the members happen to be in town with the Christmas holiday coming up in a week so the Paladins get to meet a good majority of them. They spend the afternoon and early evening trading information about each other's worlds, both sides getting along well. Hunk is even more excited when his wish of a cheeseburger and milkshake for dinner comes true.

Allura, "The biggest difference between the Earth of our world and your Earthland is technology. Here it seems magic and energy plays a bigger role than on Earth."

Makarov, "There is a power called Ethernano, and it is like the life force of this planet. Mages like you see here learn to tap into those energies to create many different forms of magic, but it is also used to create other things as simple as a source of light, or fuel to make a vehicle move." He takes a swig from his mug, "I sense a type of magic in you as well that I have never encountered before."

Allura, "Well, you see we Alteans can harness what we call quintessence; I guess you could say it is akin to your Ethernano and channel it into magical uses. I sensed a kind of energy source in use here and now I understand what it was that I was feeling."

"It could be possible that because you are able to absorb something similar, your body is doing so right now with the Ethernano; just like the mages of this planet." Makarov rubs his chin, "Maybe with time and training, you could even learn a form of our magic."

"Oh, maybe if I had the time, but we are limited. You see the rift that allowed us to venture into your galaxy will only stay open for a short period."

"How long is a short time?"

"1 Phoeb."

Makarov tips his head in confusion so Pidge interjects, "I believe you'd call it a month, that's what we called it back on Earth."

"Ah, okay, now I understand." Makarov nods. "So, are you able to sense anything, using your abilities?"

"I think, I am picking up some of the forms of magic being used here… I could take a guess."

"Please, give it a shot."

Allura looks around the room and tries to pick up on the energies around her, "Well I know that the two men that found us use an elemental type of magic... but I sense there are others in this room…" She points at Gajeel and Laxus, "their magic centers around natural elements." Makarov grins and nods his head. "…and two more… but females…" she points at Juvia and then Wendy. Again, Makarov nods. "Their magic is easiest to pick up on. I also sense that there is one in this room that is of a different race than human…" she points to Natsu. "He is not truly human."

"Wow!" Natsu utters excitedly, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Our fire dragon slayer here," Makarov pats him on the shoulder, "used to be human about 500 years ago, but died and was reborn as a demon."

Hunk, "Demon?!"

Pidge, "Dragon Slayer?!"

Makarov laughs, "Yes, Dragons are magical creatures that once existed on this planet. They were wiped out long, long ago, but some like this man and a few others are still able to harness their magic."

Keith, "That is pretty cool." He slaps Lance, "See he probably could'a burnt you to a crisp if Lucy didn't stop him and I'd have to take the red lion back."

Natsu smirks, "Yeah, I would have…" Lucy rolls her eyes and Lance just crosses his arms and looks away.

"Anyways," Makarov cuts in, "You are all welcome to stay, we have guest rooms and the Christmas holiday is in a week where we…"

The Earthlings all respond at the same time, "Christmas!?"

Pidge straightens out in her seat, "Did you say Christmas?"

And Hunk stands up, "That's a holiday we celebrate on Earth too! Oh, man, I am so glad we came here! I really miss Christmas time on Earth."

Allura, "Excuse me but, what is Christmas? I don't believe any of you have told me about this thing."

Hunk grows even more excited, "We used to decorate a tree with lights and ornaments and swap presents with each other and eats lots and lots of food! It's an awesome holiday!"

Keith, "But we have no gifts to give…"

Pidge, "Well we might have stuff on the ship…" They all look at each other, the gears turning in their heads.

Makarov smiles and waves his hand, "Gifts are not necessary, you are our guests, just enjoy your time here."

The Earthlings beg Allura, "Can we stay!?"

Allura laughs at their child-like enthusiasms, "I do not see why not." Hunk and Pidge start dancing. "Master Makarov, do you think we could meet the rulers of this kingdom before we leave?"

"You're in luck," he smiles, "Queen Hisui is a friend of ours and will be attending the Christmas gala we host each year. There will be many other mages from around Fiore also in attendance…"

By the second day, most of the Paladins have drifted toward certain members of the guild. Despite the difference in technology, Pidge is fascinated with Levy and Lucy's knowledge of literature and language skills. Hunk spends much of his spare time with Mira and Elfman, sharing recipes and even cooking in the kitchen and of course eating along the way. Keith gravitates to Gray and Jellal with their cooler demeanors and when Shiro joins them at the guild, he and Jellal discuss some of the battles they have been in. Allura and Coran spend much of their time with Makarov learning what they can about the magic of this planet. But as for Lance, he struggles to fit in, that is, until Bisca and Alzack bring their daughter Asuka and somehow the girl takes a liking to the stranger. The family's skill with firearms and the little girls aim at such a young age is astonishing to him.

For the rest of the week, the Paladins spend time between the guild and their ship gathering as much information about Earthland as possible. They are taken on tours of Magnolia, and to Hargeon to both sightsee and help with supplies needed for the gala which both sides eagerly anticipate. All the holiday décor springing up around the towns are a welcomed treat for the Earthlings and even the light dusting of snow a thrill.

Christmas morning finds Natsu and Lucy cuddled in bed at his cottage. The Eve had been a drunken pre-show to the Holiday gala and the spirit mage drank a little too much to walk home on her own. It used to get on his nerves when his girl would get tipsy but her increased, _'_ _affectionate'_ side changed his outlook. Their lack of clothing and disheveled hair would attest to the end of night activities…

Natsu had a special gift for Lucy this year that took him several missions of saving to pay for, but she was worth it. If it wasn't for her, his life had been ended by his brother Zeref but by somehow fixing his book she had saved him, and in a way, saved them all. He leaves the sleeping blonde to retrieve the one thing he could think of that would convey everything he felt about her.

"Lucy…" he tickles her wrinkling nose. "Baby…" kissing it. "Time to get up…"

"Mmm…" she whines, "Don't wanna…."

Natsu pulls Lucy into a sitting position and cradles her to keep her upright, "I have a gift for you."

She yawns, "You don't usually give…" her eyes focus on something in his fingers, widening once she realizes what it is. "Natsu, that's a…"

By lunchtime, the guild hall is buzzing with activity. Everyone has a job to do, setting up, hanging decorations, stocking the bar, preparing the food. Even the Paladins lend a hand with Hunk in the kitchen, Lance at the bar, Pidge on decorations, Keith and Shiro with set up. Allura had gone back to the ship to check on Coran. Come 4pm, the guild was ready and most of the members had gone home to change into party attire, this was after all a black-tie type of affair.

At another slayers home, Levy had just finished getting into her dress when she finds Gajeel fighting with his tie. "I have something to tell you…" starting off as she fixes and smooths out his suit and tie. "…I know we said we'd wait to give our gifts at the party, but I didn't wanna wait."

"Why is that babe?" he leans down and kisses her forehead. "Is it something naughty?" a smirk appears on the iron dragon.

"No…" she blushes, "but something that being naughty…" her hand falling over her stomach, "…created…"

"Pipsqueak?!" he picks her up and spins her excitedly. "Gehe. Really?"

The Holiday gala is in full swing by the time the Paladins arrive. Everyone is dressed to impress with suits and gowns of many different colors and styles. Allura has foregone her jumpsuit for a more royal attire while the males and Coran are dressed appropriately in suits. Pidge, with dresses not really being her thing decided to wear a suit as well despite the offers from Lucy and Levy to help her get ready.

Garlands and boughs hang along the walls while strings of soft white lights dangle from the ceilings. A beautiful 12 foot pine tree stands in a corner near the stage with many colorful wrapped party favors strewn below it, take away gifts for each guest. A mistletoe hangs just inside the entrance, trapping a few guests to follow its tradition. Gray with the help of Juvia created a grand wintery scene of non-melting ice and snow on the stage, filled with snowmen and reindeer, snowflakes and icicles, even a santa with elves. The buffet table offers many delicious sweet and savory delights while the bar is stocked with beers and other liquors to cater to anyone's pallet.

While the members of Voltron disburse into the throngs of partygoers, Makarov leads Allura and Coran to Fiore's ruler, currently catching up with her friends Natsu and Lucy. The young couple take their leave as soon as their master walks up.

"Queen Hisui, this is Princess Allura and her advisor Coran; the ones I had told you about."

"It is very nice to meet you, Queen Hisui." Allura bows politely.

"Likewise, Princess Allura." Hisui returns the bow. "Makarov has told me how you come from another dimension through space…"

On the other side of the hall, Lucy and Natsu have settled with their friends where some of the Paladins have joined them. The buzz over the couple's engagement as well as the expectant couple Levy and Gageel, are the current topic. The girls chatter excitedly, with Mira broaching the topics of wedding plans and baby showers while everyone chimes in with ideas. So, the guys turn to their own conversations, more manly ones, as Elfman put it, revolving around battles fought and won, or who was the strongest mage in the room.

Dinner is a buffet style and Natsu returns to the table with a couple of plates piled high.

"Wow," Keith remarks, "I never thought I'd meet someone that could rival Hunk."

Natsu pats his stomach and grins, "No one here can beat me."

"Yeah, we still don't know where pyro puts it all, cause he never gains weight." Gray jests. "Maybe a challenge is in order."

"I'm up for that." Hunk gets up and comes back with a couple plates of food. "This is gonna be fun!"

"And I'm all fired up!"

The girls roll their eyes at the masculine show, and quickly settle on another table to avoid the mess that's bound to happen. Meanwhile Keith and Gray have started up a bet on the food eating competition that has grown a small crowd…

Lance saunters over to the bar where a couple of new female arrivals are getting drinks and a girl dressed like a cat catches his attention. "Such a cute kitty… If I scratch under your chin, will you purr for me?"

"Nyaa. I could claw your eyes out instead." The girl flashes a set of sharp looking nails. "Stupid pick up lines, don't work on me…ow." She and her friend walk away.

Lance hangs his head and exhales, _'_ _these mage girls of Fiore are a tough lot!'_

"Girls on this planet like strong, confident men…"

The red Paladin looks up as a man with orange hair walks towards him, "Lucy said you like the ladies, but seem to be having trouble with that." He extends his hand, "Loke, Fairytail's resident playboy at your service."

"Lance…" he shakes Loke's hand. "I haven't seen you at the guild this week."

"I'm still a member of Fairytail, but now I'm one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits." Pointing at himself, "Still voted in the top 10 of most eligible bachelor mages in Fiore too." Smirking, "Come on…" he throws his arm around Lances shoulder, "Let's go find some pretty ladies to talk to…"

Back at the royal table…

Hisui, "After what you've told me about Voltron, I'd have to say that Fairytail is like the defenders of our world and it's something you both have something in common."

Allura, "We've come to a similar conclusion based on what we've learned over this week. These mage's and the things they have accomplished are quite astonishing."

Coran, "And the comradery they feel for each other is simply brilliant!"

Makarov smiles, "Family is the real power behind Fairytail. Many of these kids were orphans, abandoned, sometimes shunned or even abused, until they came here. They may fight like siblings but when needed they'll fight for each other. The worse thing an enemy can do is hurt one of their friends…" he chuckles, "then all hell breaks loose."

Hisui laughs too and nods having seen her fair share of what Makarov is talking about. "That's why this kingdom loves them. We can always count on Fairytail because they never give up."

"I understand…" Allura smiles and looks over to her fellow Paladins laughing and having a great time with the guests. "Even Voltron couldn't exist if these young men and women couldn't be a true team…" Screaming and laughter catch their attention and they turn to the competition table. "I'm really glad we decided to stay…"

Natsu shoves another drumstick in his mouth as Hunk buries his head on the table, "You win…" he groans, "I can't eat anymore…" the slayer just grins and pats his stomach again.

Ooh's and Aww's, a few slamming fists or droning sounds, and money being tossed around them. Without the currency of this world, Keith had bet with Gray and lost, now having to pay up he forks over his clothes and will have to make due with just underwear for two hours. He was a little embarrassed, but the single women were sure happy with the handsome stranger…

By 1 in the morning, the party is winding down and guests are starting to leave. Shiro brings the transport ship to pick up the Paladins but it is a sad moment for all.

Queen Hisui, "If you are ever able to come back to our galaxy, I shall show you my castle in Crocus."

"I would love that." Allura bows, "Farewell Queen Hisui."

Hisui bows, "Until we meet again, Princess Allura."

There are tears in everyone's eyes as the final goodbyes are made. Lot's of hugs and handshakes, good lucks, take cares, even congratulations again for the couples, and the hopes of seeing each other again.

"I got you this book," Levy hands it to Pidge, "It's a history of our world going back to the time of the dragons."

"Wow!" Pidge cradles it to her chest, "Thank you so much!"

Elman walks up to Hunk carrying a box, "Mira made these to take with you." Shifting the box to the Paladin. "She said it's frozen burgers you can just reheat."

Hunk's eyes begin to water, "Really! Your sister is totally awesome!"

Leo shakes Lances hand, "Remember strong and confident, that's what ladies like."

"I'll try to remember that, thanks I had a lot of fun tonight."

Asuka walks up to him next, "Bye mister sharp shooter man." She smiles

"Awe…" he bends down and hugs the little girl, "Thanks! Take care of your mom and dad now, make me proud."

"Okay!" the little girl beams.

Gray and Keith shake hands, "Good luck with that empire and I hope you figure out where you come from."

"Yeah," Keith smiles, "But you guys made me realize, maybe it's not so important where we come from, but the family we choose to have now."

Natsu punches the paladins shoulder, "Now that's the best way of putting it!" and pulls Lucy to him. "Couldn't agree with ya more!" She just smiles at her grinning fiancé and kisses his cheek.

Allura, "Master Makarov, thank you so much for all of Fairytail's hospitality. It was a wonderful treat for the Earthlings to celebrate a holiday so dear to their hearts. It's also encouraging to know this planet has such a great protector watching over them.

Makarov, "It was our pleasure to host you Princess. I hope we will get to meet again someday. Take care of yourselves out there and good luck with Galra."

Fairytail watches the transport take off, their world now a little bit bigger than they had imagined and as for Voltron, they too took away a refreshing outlook on success; the importance of friendship and family...


	5. Yin & Yang- Next Gen Story

Team Natsu just returned from a long mission that lasted almost a year. It had been the first time since before the kids were born that they had taken such a lengthy mission and Lucy and Juvia felt a relaxing family camping trip could be a great idea to recharge, much to the chagrin of the oldest kids. Erza and Jellal opted to stay in Magnolia since their boys wanted to focus on training and their daughter had already promised Wendy and Romeo she'd babysit for them while they went on a short mission. But teenagers didn't wanna hang out in the woods with their parents and Nashi, Ryuu, and Arashi begged to stay home too. Of course, their parents told them too bad, family trip, meant the _whole_ family.

So, the two women chose a mountain location near the city of Clover where there is a lake for the guys to go fishing. The girls can sunbathe and relax along the shore while the youngest's kids have a meadow to play in. After picking up supplies in the city, and with the help of a rented carriage, the two families set up camp for the week.

Natsu and Gray occupy themselves fishing and fighting most of the time, with Ryuu joining into the fray. It gets on Lucy's nerves how much he's like his father, feisty and quick to join any combat. The only thing they don't have in common is appearance having inherited his mother's blonde hair. Her daughter and Ryuu's fraternal twin sister Nashi is not much different except she's does have her father's salmon hair, just a little darker in color. The two 16-year old's usually drive her crazy, but luckily for her, Nashi's best friend is Arashi. Storm, as he tends to go by, is the son of Gray and Juvia and is the spitting image of his father but with a quieter demeanor. Whenever Nashi is getting too wild, his calming energy often re-grounds her. The mothers find the pair sweet; fire and ice, just like their father's friendship.

But by the fourth night Nashi is growing bored and Storm's persuasive abilities are not working on her, so after everyone else goes to bed, she sneaks a bottle of her father's sake and takes off into the forest dragging Storm along. The pair don't go too far, following along the river till they reach a nice flat area to hang out.

She makes them a small campfire, and they settle on some exposed boulders side by side. With no cups, they must share the bottle, trading swigs back and forth, mostly on Nashi's end. Storm reasoning that one of them needs to be sober enough to find their way back.

"Awe come on Storm, I'm not here to get drunk by myself!" Nashi punches the young man, "So what if we pass out, it's not like anything's gonna happen to us, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Oww!" he rubs his chest where she hit him, "Why do you always gotta hit me!"

With a grin, "I think you like it, since you keep hanging out with me."

Storm's never admitted it to anyone, but he's had a crush on the girl for a long time. Something about her exuberance and those bright blue eyes always get to him, especially when she's excited and they practically sparkle. His face flushes a little, "Someone's gotta keep you from getting into too much trouble."

" _Tch_ , Whatever Storm. I don't need a babysitter."

"Looks like you both need a babysitter."

The young friends turn to the sound of a stranger's voice and see two men behind them. "Who the hell are you!" Nashi yells at them.

"No one you need to know, miss, now it's time you kids to go to sleep."

Storm, "Huh?" But that's all he manages out before the second male who hasn't said a word, waves his hand at them. The ice mages eyes widen, instantly understanding something was about to happen. He grabs Nashi's hand trying to stand up but it's too late and they both slump over unconscious…

"Ugh… What the hell happened…" Nashi's voice is groggy. She tries to stand and realizes her hands are bound behind her. Opening her eyes, it becomes clear when she turns her head that Storm was in the same predicament, lying beside her on a floor but still asleep. Panic slowly creeps in for the young mage as she nudges him with her shoulder, desperate to wake him. "Storm! Storm get up! Storm!"

Slowly opening his eyes, "Nashi…" He turns on his shoulder as his eyes pop open, "Nashi! Those guys, they…"

"Ah, finally awake I see." It's the same male voice from earlier.

Nashi looks up glaring at the man, weakness is something she doesn't like to show, "Don't you know who our parents are?! You're gonna be in so much trouble when they find us!"

"Oh, we know exactly who your parents are, Ms. Dragneel." Her eyes widen at the acknowledgment, these were no ordinary slave traders. She sits up and pushes herself against the wall behind them. "And that's exactly why we kidnapped you."

Storm stays calm, narrowing his eyes at the man, "What do you want from us?" Sitting up as well, he positions himself in front of his friend.

"There are mages out there that will pay a lot of money to get their hands on the kids of Natsu or Gray of Fairytail," the man smirks, "wizards who would take out their revenge with your lives. So just sit tight, and if you get any ideas, those ropes bind your magic so don't even bother trying to use it." With a sinister laugh, the man walks out of the room leaving the kids alone again.

"Storm?" The fuming young man turns around and for the first time in his life, sees a scared expression on Nashi's face. He's taken aback from the sight, this girl who's usually the fearless one, that is first to rush into the fight, is the one terrified. But this is also the first time either of the kids had been in real danger without their parents around to protect them.

He softens his expression not wanting to alarm her further, "Hey, don't worry Nash, I'm sure as soon as our dads figure out were missing they'll come looking," scooting back so he can be right next to her, "and you know your father, with his nose, they'll find us quick."

"Yeah…" She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"And I'm here with you, so at least you're not alone, right?"

Tipping her head back up to look at him, she blushes lightly when she sees the same tinge of pink on his cheeks, "I'm glad it's you who's stuck here with me."

Seconds pass as they stare at each other, pulses quickening, till finally Storm turns his head, face completely flushed, "A-anytime..."

Nashi settles back with her head resting on Storms shoulder. The sleep spell was still lingering on them and it was somewhat of a struggle to keep their eyes open. He takes in their surroundings, noting the placement of scarce furnishings, the rundown appearance of the floors and walls, the musty smell; it was most likely an abandoned ramshackle. Candles provided some dim lighting, moonlight still filtered in through a broken window, but he could see faint traces of the early morning sky approaching, maybe in an hour or two tops. His mother was an early riser, often before the sun, surely, she'll notice her son is missing and will alert the others…

Eventually, the two teens fall asleep again, resting their heads against one another's. Nashi even snuggles as close as she can to Storm, not for warmth because like their parental counterparts, her body temp runs hot and his cold, no simply for the security he offers her. They've known each other since infancy, being born only a few months apart and while she had a twin, and the two boys became good friends, her relationship with Storm was even closer. Their parents nicknamed the duo Yin and Yang, when you saw one, you saw the other and that carried all the way through the years. Now teenagers, if you didn't know better they seemed like a real couple. They deny it, saying they are just best friends, but their mothers still tease how they'd make a cute pair.

It's the fire mages scream's that wake Storm and his eyes pop open to see the kidnapper pulling on Nashi's leg. She's kicking and screaming as tears are starting to flow. "Damn bitch, just submit to me or I'll leave you in more pain when I break you!"

"Fuck You!" she manages a shot to his groin.

The man drops her leg for the moment, clutching his privates, "Fucking bitch!" But it was only a brief respite before he was grabbing for her again.

"Leave her alone!" Storm screams at the man. "Don't fucking touching her!"

"And what are you gonna do, boy?" the man snickers at him, "How bout I let you watch me have my way with her, would you like that? I think you would."

Storms irises start to turn a lighter shade of blue and Nashi stares in disbelief, it's his tell-tale sign his devil slayer side is manifesting. She's only seen it a couple of times since he's still learning to control it. The boy narrows his eyes, almost growling, "You'll be dead before that happens."

The man starts laughing hysterically but Storm isn't finished. Nashi watches as markings appear along her friend's arms and face, the air in the room growing colder by the millisecond. The laughter dies as soon as the man sees the bindings holding the boy start to freeze over and crack. Taking a step back, "Wait, y-you…"

The ropes shatter and Storm rushes at the man, grabbing him by the throat, "demon energy!" the boy grins, "Too bad your magic binding ropes don't work on it," and throws the man against the wall. Storm makes quick work breaking Nashi free as the second male rushes into the room. But before that man can run away, Storm grabs him and throws him right next to the other semi-conscious male.

Nashi feels helpless as her friend pummels the two men, screaming the whole time they were gonna pay for kidnapping them. But most of the anger was reserved for the first man. "I'm gonna kill you for touching her!"

"Stop, Storm don't kill him!" She doesn't want to use magic on her best friend but physically he was stronger than her. Pulling on his arm doesn't work, but if she doesn't stop him, the man won't last much longer. "Storm!"

 _'_ _Damn it!'_ she curses in her head, but the ice devil mage is in a frenzy. Fairytail protects their own but he was on another level of rage. Could it be, she wonders, because of her? She had heard the stories of how her father had snapped when he thought DiMaria had killed her mom, the girl he cherished above anything in this world…

"Storm…" Nashi grabs his face and smashes her lips against his, instantly stopping his assault. The stunned young man drops the limp and lifeless opponent to return the kiss as his marking slowly fade away…

"There!" Natsu screams, "They're in that shack!"

He blasts the door open and the fathers are the first to rush in but quickly skid to halt with their mouths hanging open. "Are they in there?" Lucy calls as she and Juvia run in with the other kids right behind. Squeals from the two women override their husbands, "They are adorable!"

But Nashi and Storm are in their own world with his arms around her waist, rubbing and smoothing the small of her back, and she his neck, caressing and tangling her fingers in his spiky black hair while still in a full French kiss.

Lani and Nieve, Lucy and Juvia's youngest daughters are giggling away, Ryuu is making gagging sounds, while the mothers are still squealing. But the fathers, well….

"Why is your son molesting my daughter!"

"Oh please, your deviant daughter is taking advantage of my son!"

"Who you calling a deviant, fucking pervert! You're son's the weakling!"

"Fucking Pyro! He could kick her ass if he wanted to!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Blows start being throw by the two men as Nashi and Storm release each other. "Why'd you do that Nashi?" caressing her cheek, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I remembered a story about my parents and… it was the only thing I could think of to stop you."

"What story?"

"When my dad thought DiMaria killed my mom…"

He tilts his head confused, "But your mom didn't kiss him to make him stop."

"No, but he was in a full fury and about to attack your dad when my mom grabbed him from behind and it calmed him down."

"I still don't get it."

She punches him, "Duh! Love you idiot! My dad went nuts cause he though the love of his life had been killed but my mom's touch calmed him down!"

"Oww!" he rubs where she punched him, "Always resorting to violence… But," he smirks, "does this mean you like me?" with a tease to his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" her cheeks turn pink.

Storm chuckles and cups her cheek again, "You know I'd do anything to protect you Nash."

"So, would I Storm," kissing his lips, "so would I…"


	6. Bonus Chapter FT Kids Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Ages given are for my next gen stories I'd like to work on one day. It would be great for the older kids to have drawings of them at a couple other ages aside from the ones listed; like 5 and 10 to show their progression; one day I'll have those commissioned since I can't draw. Some of the info in the profiles are for the stories like their crushes, personality, clothing choices, etc. I'm still adding to the profiles, but I decided to post this since I just posted a Next gen story for the January 2018 Fic Writers month and these are additional descriptions of what the Dragneel and Fullbuster kids look like than I could elaborate on in such a short story.

 **Natsu & Lucy Dragneel's kids: **

**Nashi Layla Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Ryuu)

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- pink (dark salmon)

Hair type/style- straight, shoulder length

Eye color- blue (sky)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- more Tom boyish, occasional skirts, oversized sweats, crop or form fitting tops

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi- dragon slayer types, favors fire dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father

Crush- Arashi Fullbuster

 **Ryuu** (Dragon) **Koichi** (Shining Prince) **Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Nashi)

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type/style- short spiked, similar to fathers but shorter along the sides, higher on top

Eye color- purplish red (plum purple)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- attire like his father

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types, favors black dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father, but not as feisty as Nashi when she gets going

Crush- Akiko Dreyar

 **Lani** (sky in Hawaiian) **Miyako** (night sky) **Dragneel**

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- pink (dark salmon), maybe with a few blonde highlights around the face or in the bangs

Hair type/style- semi wavy, length past the waist

Eye color- light purple (amethyst purple)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Purple)

Clothing- girly girl, skirts, cute but nothing showy, pastel colors

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types & Celestial Spirits, favors celestial/elemental dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer/Celestial). She's stronger than her siblings but has yet to learn to harness her full potential.

Personality- like mother

Crush- Azurite Fernandez

 **Gray & Juvia Fullbuster's kids: **

**Arashi** (storm) **Silver Fullbuster**

Nickname- Storm

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- black (onyx)

Hair type/style- spiked, similar to fathers

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left torso, under ribs (Dark Blue)

Clothing- dresses similar to his father, stylish yet casual. Doesn't have the stripping habit but often walks around shirtless.

Magic- Ice Devil & Water Mage

Personality- like mother

Crush- Nashi Dragneel

 **Nieve** (snow in Spanish) **Chinami** (Thousand Waves) **Fullbuster**

Nickname- Snow

Sex- Female

Age-12

Hair color- blue (azure)

Hair type/style- slightly wavy, length to mid back

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left wrist (White)

Clothing- a little tom boyish, similar to Nashi but more skirts

Magic- Water mage

Personality- like father

Crush- Caspian Bastia

 **Levy & Gajeel Redfox's kids: **

**Chieko** (wise child) **Alelo** (language in Hawaiian) **Redfox**

Nickname- Alelo

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type/style- messy wavy, shoulder length

Eye color-red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Pink)

Clothing- mothers style, cute but simple

Magic- Iron dragon slayer, dabbles in Script magic

Personality- like mother

Crush- Logan Bastia

 **Sage Tatsuo** (dragon man) **Redfox**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, waist length but keeps in a high pony tail

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Left side of neck (Black)

Clothing- a little punkish, blacks, darker colors, slacks, t-shirts

Magic- Iron dragon slayer

Personality- like father

Crush- Isla Dreyar

 **Jayden Fumio** (scholarly child) **Redfox**

Nickname- Jay

Sex- Male

Age- 10

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, short cropped

Eye color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky

Magic- Script magic/ Enchanter

Personality- like mother

Crush- Tora Eucliffe

 **Mirajane & Laxus Dreyar's kids: **

**Akiko** (bright child) **Rita Dreyar**

Nickname- Tempest

Sex- Female

Age-15

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- waist length long wavy

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Over her heart (Dark Blue)

Clothing- girly girl but prefers clothes that aren't too binding or get in the way during a fight. Will pick shorts or skorts (skirt/shorts) over a full skirt, doesn't mind cropped tops.

Magic- Take Over/ Demon power

Personality- like father, but feistier like his young and dumb days.

Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 **Isla Hitomi** (beautiful eyes) **Dreyar**

Sex- Female

Age- 13

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- short, think like the singer Pink

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Right back of hand (Purple)

Clothing- girly punkish, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots

Magic- Demon/Lightening Dragon slayer

Personality- like father

Crush- Sage Redfox

Secret Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 **Raiden** (lightening god) **Ash Dreyar**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- white (winter white)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- gray (slate gray w/orange flecks)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder blade (Gold)

Clothing- like father, baggy slacks, t-shirts or open button tops

Magic- Lightening dragon slayer

Personality- like mother

Crush- Amethyst Fernandez

 **Erza & Jellal Fernandez's kids:**

 **Andesine Takeshi** (warrior) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Azurite everything except hair color)

Nickname- Andy

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- red (scarlet)

Hair type- straight short like fathers

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Left forearm (Dark Blue)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, cargo pants to hide his blades in

Magic- Requip/Weapons mage, favors staff & throwing blades

Personality- like mother, cool but a quicker temper than his twin

Crush- Midori Strauss

 **Azurite Hitoshi** (even-tempered) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Andesine everything except hair color)

Nickname- Azzi

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- medium/dark blue (sapphire)

Hair type- straight, long waist length kept tied back

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Right forearm (Dark Red)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, slacks

Magic- Requip/ Weapons mage, favors swords

Personality- like father, cool, calmer demeanor

Crush- Lani Dragneel

 **Amethyst Hayami** (rare unusual beauty) **Fernandez**

Nickname- Amy

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- medium purple (violet)

Hair type- straight, long

Eye color- light brown w/green flakes (hazel)

Guild Mark location- Right hand (Purple)

Clothing- total girly girl, skirts, dresses, heels

Magic- Heavenly Body magic/Elemental magic

Personality- like father, quieter, but strong aura

Crush- Raiden Dreyar

 **Wendy & Romeo Conbolt's kids: **

**Zemira Kiyoko** (clarity) **Conbolt**

Sex- Female

Age- 6

Hair color- bluish purple (mauve)

Hair type- straight waist length

Eye color- dark brown (chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- girly, mother keeps her in cute outfits

Magic- Sky Dragon slayer, Fire magic

Personality- like father

Crush- Phoenix Groh (later)

 **Lyon & Meredy Bastia's kids: **

**Logan Nobuo** (faithful man) **Bastia**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- pale blue (powder blue)

Hair type- wavy cropped

Eye color- black/dark gray (coal)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Left forearm (Teal Blue)

Clothing- softer or simpler style of clothing, t-shirt, slacks or shorts

Magic- Maguilty lost magic

Personality- friendly, gets along with anyone

Crush- Chieko Redfox

 **Caspian Kori** (ice) **Bastia**

Nickname- Kori

Sex- Male

Age- 12

Hair color- light pink

Hair type- spiky short

Eye color- dark green (Emerald green)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Right chest closer to shoulder (Dark Blue)

Clothing- stylish teenager, like to wear whatever's in fashion at the time.

Magic- Ice mage

Personality- like father, cool, a little standoffish at first meeting.

Crush- Nieve Fullbuster

 **Rogue & Yukino Cheney's kids: **

**Ryland Kage** (shadow) **Cheney**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- black (midnight)

Hair type- long waist length, tied back

Eye color- medium brown (cinnamon)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Left lower back (Black)

Clothing- Gothic, darker, baggy shirts and pants

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer

Personality- quiet, calmer, calculating

Crush- Mari Eucliffe

 **Sora** (sky) **Rowan Cheney**

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- light blue (powder blue)

Hair type- slight wavy, shoulder length

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky, shorts, t-shirts, shoes, nothing flashy, doesn't like skirts or dresses.

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer, Celestial Spirit mage

Personality- friendly but reserved

Crush- Orion Strauss (later)

 **Sting & Lisanna Eucliffe's Kids: **

**Tora** (tiger) **Noely Eucliffe**

Sex- Female

Age- 10

Hair color- white (winter)

Hair type- shoulder length straight

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Right wrist (Yellow)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, hates dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Take Over magic

Personality- gets along with most people

Crush- Jayden Redfox

 **Mari** (rebelliousness **) Imogen Eucliffe**

Nickname- Imo

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type- waist length, slight wave, likes pigtails

Eye color- dark blue (sapphire)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- stylish punk, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots

Magic- White dragon slayer, dabbles in Take Over magic

Personality- confident, smart, but feisty

Crush- Ryland Cheney (later)

 **Elfman & Evergreen Strauss' kids:**

 **Midori** (green/nature) **Azalea Strauss**

Nickname- Lea

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- wavy mid-back length

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Green)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, not a fan of dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Eye magic, Fairy magic, Take Over magic

Personality- quiet but friendly

Crush- Andesine Fernandez

 **Orion Iwao** (stone man) **Strauss**

Sex- Male

Age- 7

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- short cropped

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- like father, slacks or cargo pants, t-shirts

Magic- Take Over magic, Letter magic

Personality- friendly, very loyal to his family and friends

Crush- Sora Cheney (later)

 **Cana & Mest Gryder: **

**Phoenix Masumi** (true lucidity) **Gryder**

Sex- Male

Age-7

Hair color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- dark purple (eggplant)

Guild Mark location- Doesn't have one yet

Clothing- stylish, mother likes to dress him in popular styles

Magic- Card magic, Memory magic, Teleportation

Personality- friendly once he gets to know you

Crush- Zemira Conbolt (later)


	7. Money or Happiness? Gruvia

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 12 Self Love/Improvement

AU Gruvia Short

Money or Happiness?

Now in her late-twenties, Juvia had finished college with a master's degree in Physiotherapy, found a job in her field in their hometown where many of their friends still lived, and was engaged to her high school sweetheart; life couldn't be better for the young woman. Day in and day out she went to work, came home, and repeated the routine, they hung out with friends often, with lots of cookouts, movie nights, and even the occasional get away. But something was missing in her life, so her fiancé suggests she take up a hobby, something that makes her happy, like swimming. She was a champion swimmer all through college and in fact her skills in the water are what paid her way through school. Juvia hadn't had a chance to take it up until one day her fiancé Gray noticed a new gym opening in town, and one with an indoor pool.

So, for her birthday, he surprises her with a year membership to the gym and encouraged her to go, at least a couple times a week to melt away any stresses that had built up. Even better a few of their friends, Lucy and Natsu, Levy, Erza were all members as well and she'd often run into them. It became a fun routine for the young woman with twice a week cardio with the girls and freestyle swim on three on her own, sometimes joined by others. In just a couple of weeks, Gray noticed the difference in his fiancé, like his old Juvy was coming back; more relaxed and much happier.

She made friends with the regular swimmers, even a few from the old high school team that still enjoyed the water for recreation. But most of the pool-goers were regular people of varying skill. Often, she would find herself giving out pointers on form and techniques, especially when the person wanted to get a real exercise out of it, she could tell them how to gain the most without over exerting themselves. It made her feel great whenever she could help someone out and eventually staff from the gym took notice and approached her, explaining they had considered starting up classes but didn't have an instructor.

Juvia agrees to give it a shot, working at the pool part time with 2 adult classes during the weekdays and a kid's class on Saturday afternoons. The swim instructor was an instant hit, with her classes always full, especially the children's class with so many parents thrilled to finally have somewhere they could take the kids to learn. In fact, the classes became booked so quickly, the gym realized they needed to expand the program and she helped to talk an old teammate from the high school team into teaching as well.

Things went on this way for months until one day, after class, the manager of the gym stopped her on the way to the locker room. A lifeguard they had on staff just quit and the woman wanted to know if Juvia would be interested in the full-time position. She already had all the certifications required to be a lifeguard, but the salary would be a little less than what she was making at her Hydrotherapy job. She could continue her classes if she wished on her off days, at the hourly rate they were already paying her to make up the difference.

It was a difficult decision to take a cut in pay, but she didn't want to make any decision without talking it over first with her fiancé. Gray had been supportive up till now while it was a part time activity, but to quit her job for this? All those years in college would be for naught.

As they settle into bed for the night, she explains the managers offer and the first thing Gray asks her is will it make you happy. Yes, she believed it would, she responded. Helping people while doing what she loved, teaching people, especially the kids to participate in an activity she was born to do, it all made Juvia extremely happy. And in a way, her skills as a therapist could still be used at the pool.

"Then it's a no-brainer Juvy," Gray takes her hand and kisses it, "I would rather you have a job you love going to, than stay in a position just for the pay."

"Are you sure? Do you really think it'll be okay, financially for me to do that?"

"Yes," he smiles, "we'll be fine. If you are happy, I am happy and that is more important. Besides, how could I not love this swimmers body," he grins and tickles her waist before pulling her closer.

When he leans in to plant a kiss on her lips, she blushes, "Oh Gray…"

The next morning, she calls the manager, "Juvia will take the job!"


	8. 20 Years Later- Next Gen

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 16 Time

Next-Gen/NaLu Short Story

 _"Natsu!" He sees the giggling blonde calling him. "Natsu look!" she waves her hand. "I've got my guild stamp!"_

He blinks his eyes for a moment, as the long-ago memory files itself away again. Did he hear correctly, but that was over 20 years ago…

Another hand, this one real was waving in front of his face trying to get his attention, "Natsu!" turning to his wife with a dazed look, "stop day dreaming, Nashi's trying to tell you something."

"Daddy look!" The ten-year-old is pointing to her left upper arm, beaming. "I've got my guild stamp just like you!"

"That's so not fair!" another ten-year-old is pouting next to the girl, "How come Nashi gets her stamp already!"

"Because she practiced hard and we felt she was ready," Lucy chides her son, "If you had done the same Ryuu, you'd be getting your stamp too."

"Ha! Ha!" Nashi taunts her twin brother….

As he watches the scene in front of him, he blinks his eyes again when the blonde woman from his daydream is trying to separate the two squabbling children. _'Lucy…'_ The corners of his lips twitch upward. She still looks so much like that day at the guild. _"Natsu look, I've got my guild stamp!"_ A little older, but they were all a little older, a couple white strands trying to sneak into her golden hair; no matter, she was still as beautiful as ever.

And now their children were following in their footsteps…

"Natsu!"

The pink haired little girl had her hand lit on fire preparing to punch the blonde boy, twisted and straddled beneath her. _'That kid's so much like…'_

"Natsu!"

He whips his head at his wife, "What?"

"Help me with them!"

"Ahh, let um fight, she can't hurt him too bad."

The girl snickers at the squirming boy, ready to strike.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieks and pumps her fist at him

"Alright, alright!" he gets off the bench, "Nashi, let your brother up!"

"Aww, but dad!"

"Naashiiii…." Her name drags out in that don't make me make you, daddy voice.

The girl pouts and gets off her brother, "I would'a won!" crossing her arms.

"I know baby," Natsu kisses his daughter's forehead, "You and your mother both got that stubborn streak in you."

"Excuse me!" the blonde woman punches his shoulder, "that girl is your spitting image, right down to the fight first, competitive attitude."

"True," he kisses his wife's cheek, "But she's also got your brains. See I would'a just swung for the fences, but she pinned him to the ground and immobilized him first; strategy didn't come from me."

Now the boy's whines get his parents attention, "Aren't you gonna punish her?"

"For what?" His father asks, "You just proved you weren't ready to get your stamp."

"Aww man!" the little boy stomps away

Natsu and Lucy sit back down at the table, soon joined by their friends the Fullbuster's and the Fernandez's as their kids went off to play again. The members of team Natsu will be leaving for another mission but this time, their children who have earned their guild stamps will be allowed to participate.

It's a big deal for the parents but safety is their main concern, so several mission options are being considered, one not too difficult, but not so easy either because they want to test the kids. Aside from Nashi Dragneel, Arashi Fullbuster, and identical twins Andesine and Azurite Fernandez will be going too.

"Eww! You pervert!"

All the adult's heads turn as a red-faced Nashi is covering her eyes and screaming.

"Don't call me a pervert!"

The little girl punches the boy, "Then put your shirt back on!..."

Natsu turns and snaps at Gray, "Will you tell your son stop flashing my daughter!" Juvia's face flushes, mortified.

Now two fights are going on….

" _Tch_ ," Gray sits back, "it's just his damn shirt, what's the big deal?"

"Just his damn shirt!" Natsu stands up snapping, "Pretty soon he'll be just like you!"

"So, what if he is!" Gray stands up too, forehead to forehead with Natsu.

"Ice queen!"

"Pyromaniac!"

Natsu pushes Gray, "Friggin stripper, where the hell did your clothes go?!"

Gray looks down and around him, "Oh shit!" But before he can grab his clothes from the floor, Natsu tackles him to the ground…

"…Damn it Nashi, now there's burns on my clothes!"

"Then stop stripping in front of me! Ugh! Arashi your shorts!"

As Juvia rushes off to deal with her son… _Sigh_ , Lucy rests her head on her hand, "Somethings will never change…"


	9. Ke Aloha Nei- Next Gen

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 24 Vacation

This is a short interim story between Hawaiian Souvenir (originally posted for October's NaLu Love Fest 2017) and the story Keahi: Sequel to Hawaiian Souvenir for Day 26's prompt Hawaii.

Ever since that fateful trip 11 years ago, Natsu and Lucy had always wanted to return to the Island of Hawaii with their son. They had taken Nashi once when she was about 10 but now their son Keahi was old enough to appreciate the beautiful state. So, it was decided that for summer vacation this year, the whole family would go.

The young boy had already heard the story of his conception about a thousand times by now, and his father had always shared his love of the volcanoes with his son. So, it was no surprise that one of the most important plans during this trip was to hike to the current flow still going since 1983.

From the end of Chain of Crater's Road, it wasn't an easy hike, 10-12 miles round trip over rock and gravel, old A'a and Pahoehoe flows that have built over many years under the hot Hawaiian sun. But they came prepared with lots of sunblock, water, and dressed appropriately for the grueling walk; Lucy was nothing if not always prepared for anything.

3 hours later they finally arrive at the viewing location and all the two guys can do is stare with their mouths hanging open. It is such a breathtaking sight, as the beautiful reds and oranges bubble and slowly inch their way to the sea.

"Son," Natsu puts his hands on the boy's shoulders, "This is what it looks like when new land is being created."

"Really?!" the child looks up at his father, "But it's like all gooey looking."

But the man just chuckles and smiles, "That gooey looking stuff will cool down and turn into the rock you are now standing on."

Keahi looks at his feet and taps the black stone, "Huh? That's pretty neat."

"Yeah…" he grins at his son, "Neat."

With sunset almost over, the two women are more interested in the stars that are about to come out and settle on a smooth ledge they find. But for the guys, with the sun gone, and the heat of the lava becoming a little more bearable, they go as close to the flows edge as they can.

A pleasant silence settles between father and son as they look out over the cliff where the flow meets the Pacific Ocean. Crackling and occasional bursts when the superheated lava meets the cool, salty waters, entertain the gathered crowds with plumes of smoke billowing towards the heavens.

 _'He wahine ikaikaʻo ia…' 'Mai kahi'āina'ē…' 'Me ke ahonui a me ka pono…'_

 _'Hawaiian music?'_ The young boy looks around him, is someone's radio playing? The melodic and yet haunting female's voice seems to float through the air like a breeze.

 _'He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia…' 'Mai kahi'āina'ē…'_

Keahi looks up at his dad who is still just staring at the lava. _'Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane…'_

"Dad, do you hear that?"

 _'Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou…'_

"Hear what son?"

"The music…" _' ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua…'_

"I don't hear any music," Natsu looks down at his boy confused, "Maybe it's someone's radio in the distance."

 _'Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne…'_ "Maybe…" _'But wouldn't he hear it too?'_

The young child looks around again, no one around them seems to notice it either. _'A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano…'_ He shrugs it off and continues to share this divine experience with his dad…

While Lucy and Natsu prepare their children for the walk back, they hand out the headlamps and flashlights. In the darkness, the rocky path of jagged and brittle lava can be dangerous to traverse, with slips and falls occurring all the time.

But as the adults' fuss over matters the boy finds boring, he kneels and using his flashlight, searches for anything more interesting on the ground. Most of the area is solid rock, a few leaves or twigs blown across the fields, until something shiny catches his attention.

Little, drop-shaped stones. He picks one of the larger pieces up to examine it's smooth, glossy appearance.

"Pele's Tears…" a strange female voice, "Take it Keahi, and treasure it until you return…"

He looks up, "Who are you?" the young boy slips onto his butt, afraid of the strange older Hawaiian woman standing above him, "H-How do you know my name?"

"Keahi?" his mother calls over to him, "What are you doing over there?"

"Because I gave it to you," the woman smiles. "Now, go to your mother, Keahi… Until we meet again…"

He gets up and runs over to his family, shaking, "Dad, some lady over there knew my name!"

Everyone looks over, "What lady?" his father asks, "There was no lady next to you."

"She was right…" When he looks over to point, the boy's face drops, "I swear she was right there! She said she gave me my name."

Natsu looks at his wife a little nervous, "Pele." She nods, "Keahi, did she say anything else to you?"

"Y-yeah, she told me to take the stone I was holding, t-treasure it until I return."

"Show me the stone," his dad grabs the boys hand and when he sees it, "Pele's Tears. No-no," Natsu shakes his head, "It's supposed to be bad luck to take anything off this island."

"But dad, she said I could have it."

"I don't know son…"

"Please! I promise I'll take care of it."

Natsu looks over to Lucy who just shrugs her shoulders, "You're the one who knows about this stuff, not me."

Turning back to his son, "Alright Keahi, but remember, locals believe that shouldn't do anything to anger the volcano goddess. If she told you that you could have it then fine, but make sure, you take care of it like it's the most valuable thing in the whole world."

"I will dad, I promise it."

"Good, cause I don't wanna be one of those people who gets cursed by her."

"Can we get out of here now?" A nervous Nashi rubs her arms, "it's getting kinda creepy."

Lucy, "I second that."

Keahi takes one last look behind them and sees the woman standing off in the distance… _'A hui hou,_ _a hālāwai hou mākou…'_ But he is not scared anymore as a soothing, familial feeling washes over him and burns a new passion for this land, this aina into his heart…

Translations/Descriptions: In the order they appear

Ke Aloha Nei (Falling in Love)

He wahine ikaikaʻo ia (She is a strong woman)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahonui a me ka pono (With patience and virtue)

He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia (He is a strong man)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane (With fire and energy in his soul)

Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou (Yet this land calls for them)

ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua (Their daughter carries traits of both)

Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne (But their son will inherit his father's power)

A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano (And serve this land with honor)

Pele's Tears- A 'tear' or drop shaped volcanic glass created when molten airborne droplets fuse, they are often attached to Pele's hair, a super fine, strand-like volcanic glass.

A hui hou, a hālāwai hou mākou (See you later, Till we meet again)

Aina (Land)

In this story, because Pele gives her permission, Keahi's character is allowed to keep the souvenir. But, it is taboo to remove anything from the islands, many stories and tales of negative or bad things happening to people that do so can be found, and park rangers receive over 2,000 pounds of rocks each year from all over the world with letters to please return the items and stop the curses. So please, as a precaution, if you visit be mindful of the beliefs and superstitions still prevalent in Hawaii. If you are curious about these stories, there is a book called "Powerstones" by Linda Ching and Robin Stephens that's an interesting read.


	10. Keahi- next Gen

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 26 Hawaii

Keahi: Sequel to Hawaiian Souvenir Links given at the end for that story and the interim one Ke Aloha Nei

This story starts of 25 years after Hawaiian Souvenir and while it mentions Natsu and Lucy it's focus is on their son and his journey.

~~~xx~~~

The Dragneel's were so proud of their son Keahi when he graduated from UH Manoa with a Master's degree in GeoScience. His father was especially honored by his son's choice of volcanology since it was the field he had once hoped to work in.

It had been a difficult road that took a lot of hard work, but the young man had finally made it. But the best part came when he was granted an internship at the one place he has dreamed of working since the age of 10; Hawaii Volcanoes National Park's USGS office.

There are other places around the world where volcanic activity is found, but nowhere in his opinion was more interesting than on the Island of Hawaii. In the middle of the Ring of Fire, this hotspot holds one of the the longest, continuous lava flows in modern history, still going for over 34 years with no signs of stopping.

Of course, his own personal history with Kilauea volcano and its resident deity, did play a role in this decision as evidenced by the souvenir around his neck. His mother had the volcanic glass mounted as a pendant so that he could wear it all the time, and he rarely took the thing off. When people asked about it he simply responded it was a good luck charm.

Even his sister couldn't escape the lure of the Aloha State. After graduating with a degree in Astronomy from UH Hilo, an internship at Subaru's Mitaka office in Japan, she had transferred back to their NAOJ office on the Island of Hawaii and now works at their telescope. Married to her college sweetheart, Arashi Fullbuster, they are happily awaiting their first child.

Now with both of their kids living there, and their first grandchild on the way, it was a no brainer for Natsu and Lucy to buy a home on the island. They decided on the East side and find the perfect one nestled just outside of Hilo in the Panaewa Rainforest. That way, Keahi's commute to work won't be very far with him living there until his internship hopefully becomes a permanent position.

One Saturday night, Keahi is hanging out at Coqui's Hideaway Sports Bar with a couple of friends when a pretty, local hapa girl catches his eye. Long, semi-wavy brown hair past her waist, sun-kissed skin, average height, maybe 5' 7" tall with Asian eyes but not body. Curves to her hips giving an hourglass figure not common for a pure Asian girl; she was of mixed heritage he was sure which is very common in the islands.

Being the daring guy, that alcohol can bring out of some people, he wanders over to introduce himself.

"Hey there pretty wahine, what's your name?"

"Wahine?" she giggles, "How does a ha'ole boy like you know that word?"

"I may not have been born here, madam, but I was conceived on the island," he grins back, "Name's Keahi." Leaning on the bar, "So now that you know my name, how 'bout telling me yours?"

She looks the young man up and down, golden blonde, short spiky-haired, with hazel green eyes, though more on the emerald side, toned and a nicely built physique. At first glance he looked completely Caucasian, but the almond shape to his eyes hint of something else, _'_ _Maybe hapa too?'_ "Well, Keahi, I'm Hi'iaka."

"Spirit of dance," he takes her hand and kisses it, "I'm sure those hips could soothe the gods."

"Oh, brother…" she rolls her eyes, "Is that supposed to be cute?"

"On the contrary, you're named for one of Pele's favorite sisters, and one whose dance could calm the fiery goddess," tipping his head up, "therefore, it is a _completely,_ benign statement."

 _'_ _Cocky much?'_ Not wanting to stroke his ego, "Not bad, did you learn that from a book?"

He grins, "You'd be surprised why I know such things."

"Even your name, how'd you end up with a Hawaiian one if you're not from here?"

"Now that is a story I would tell you, after getting to know you better."

She laughs, "There's an actual story behind it?"

"According to my mother yes, she swears by it."

"Hmm," the young woman relaxes, "Well, I must admit you are an interesting guy, different from the ones that usually flirt with me."

"Interesting enough to get a second date out of you?"

"Second?" she tilts her head confused, "Was there a first one I didn't know about?"

"I think this counts… So, next week, same time, same place?" he holds out his hand, "Give me your cell."

"Why?"

"Duh, so I can program my number into it, that way if the answer is yes you can text me, if not well then, I won't have your number and can't bother you anymore; fair?"

"That sounds fair," she hands over the iPhone to him, "You better give me your real number and not a fake one."

He punches his info into her address book and hands it back to her, "Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna pray to Pele as soon as I walk away that you'll call me."

She laughs again, "You really are strange."

With the grin he has inherited from his father, "Have a good evening, Hi'iaka," he kisses her hand and walks away.

But before he can make it back to his friends, his phone pings, _'_ _Friday, 7pm E Komo Mai, they've got a good band playing, kinda local, country type :) '_ \- Hiiaka

 _'_ _Lighthouse band, can't wait :)_ _Sweet dreams'_ \- Keahi

By the end of their second date, Hi'iaka gives him her phone number and they make plans to meet for dinner the following evening. Keahi picks her up from her apartment and takes her to Hilo Bay Café, a local fusion restaurant he's come to enjoy.

After their meal, it's such a beautiful night, they decide to walk along the sidewalk fronting Liliuokalani Gardens and relax on one of the benches. He puts his arm along it's backing with his fingers lightly draping over her shoulder, subtle, but not too overwhelming, in case she felt he was moving too quickly. But she surprises the young man by leaning against him.

"So, tell me more about you Keahi, starting with how you got your name; I assume it's your real one and not a nickname."

"It is," he chuckles, "Keahi Ryuu Dragneel. My parents tell anyone who'll listen that I was conceived during their 7-year wedding anniversary trip to this beautiful island. But according to my mother, on their last night here in Waikoloa, they had picked up and old woman in white walking along the highway…"

"Are you serious, you're talking about Pele, aren't you?"

"Yup, they said the woman told my mom she was pregnant with a boy and to name him Keahi, then 5 months later, low and behold, the doctors confirmed she was having a boy. It creeped them out, but they still gave me the name."

"I've heard of similar stories happening, but it was always, you know a friend's, cousins, uncles, whatever, just never first hand… Wow…" she sinks further against him. "That's kinda fascinating."

"Oh, and that's not all, we came back here when I was, I think 10 to visit and she appeared to me and gave me this," he lifts-up the pendant from his neck, so she can see it easier, "but I still have a hard time believing it all. Anyways, that's the story behind my name."

"I believe it," Hi'iaka looks up at him, "Growing up with the stories… I think it could happen."

"Oh great, well you and my mother will get along fine then." Growing braver, his arm drifts to wrap around her shoulder. "Enough about me, it's your turn, tell me something about you like, um, what are your nationalities?"

"I'm half Japanese, a quarter Hawaiian, the rest Chinese and Portuguese."

He pinches her hip, "Now I know where you get these curves…"

Giggling, "Yeah, the ones you couldn't keep your hands off last night…" she teases back, "so what's your background?"

"Half Japanese, Half English, I think my father's great-grandparents came to America from Japan in the late 1800's and my mom's grandparents immigrated from England right after the world wars."

"What do they do for a living?"

"Well my mom's a fiction writer and my dad run's the family company."

"Which is?"

"Err, it's um, Heartfillia Corporation."

"Whoa! That's a huge company!"

"I take it you've heard of it?"

"Do they live here or still in California?"

"They bought a house here when I got the intern position I told you about, and my mom loves it in Hawaii so, she's decided to stay for a while, plus my sisters gonna have her kid soon so she wants to be around for that."

"And your dad commutes?"

"When he needs to, he can run a lot of things from here."

Hi'iaka looks down and fidgets with the fingers in her lap, "I feel a little weird now, I've never known anyone from such higher standings…"

"Hey," he tips her chin up and softens his tone, "My folks are not the typical, stuck up rich people, you're thinking about, they're really down to Earth."

"But still, I'm sure they'd prefer you date, I don't know a girl who's from that world…"

"Trust me, my mom would love you. They just want their kids to be happy, like they were when they got married."

"How do you know for sure?"

He sighs, is this really such a big issue? "My dad comes from a working-class family, and even though my grandfather started Heartfillia Corp, my mom never acted like a rich girl, I mean she fell for my dad even though he didn't come from money. And look at my sister's husband, his family is middle class too; Hi'iaka, they don't care about social standings."

"I guess…"

Clasping her hands and squeezing, "Why don't you see for yourself? My dad will be back in a couple of days and I could take you to meet them…"

Six months later, Keahi gets an opportunity to put his new skills to the test. Over the years, random lava flows have burned structures in the sparsely habited district of Puna, and the last town to be destroyed was Kalapana, but now for the first time in 24 years Kilauea volcano threatens another one.

Pahoa is still a rural city by most standards but one that was slowly growing, and this flow was heading straight for it; literally. If it stays on its present course, it will cut straight through the town. Luckily for the residents, it was a slow-moving flow, but it was still all hands-on deck for the volcanologists of the USGS.

National Guard troops were brought in to support but it was up to the scientists to monitor it 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Any new fissures or an unknown lava tube opening-up at any moment could prove devastating.

One evening, after a double shift of monitoring the seismographs, Keahi finally heads home to get some much-needed sleep. It's only about a 30-minute drive at that late hour but when you're dead tired, the fog can make seeing difficult.

He turns up the radio, hoping that the loud noise will help to keep his mind active, even singing along. But no coffee in the world could make a difference. 10 minutes into the drive, the car begins to slowly veer as his brain shuts down and his eyes flutter closed…

"Wake up!"

A loud voice screams at him.

"Get up Keahi!"

"Huh?" The young man sits up straight in his seat and veers back into his own lane. Looking around him, "Did I hear that for real?" When he glances at his rearview mirror, to his shock, sits a beautiful young Hawaiian woman in white. His starts to beat rapidly, "How'd you get in my car!"

"That's doesn't matter, ke keiki'ōpio, and do not worry so much about Pahoa, it will not be harmed."

"What? How would you know that?"

His eyes widen in a panic as the woman's orbits glow red, "It is my will…" and she fades away in the blink of an eye, leaving it a dark and empty backseat again.

Needless to say, Keahi stays wide awake for the rest of the drive but tells no one of his spirit visitor. The scientist in him tells that people will just think he is crazy but a small part of him, the child inside calms the young man, _'_ _just believe her…'_

He was grateful no doubt, for if she hadn't appeared it was more than likely he would have crashed, but still what did this woman, this goddess want from him anyways? There was nothing special about the boy from California to warrant such divine intervention.

And what about the flow ending, from all their calculations, the magma chamber fueling it showed no signs of running out anytime soon. Was the volcano goddess trying to tell the people something? Maybe remind them of how easily she could take back the land she helps to create? _'_ _Just believe her…'_ the child within reminds the man…

Her words come to fruition.

While the flow did reach the towns border after 7 months of slow progress, covering a small cemetery, and part of the refuse center, the town itself was left unscathed. Within a month, the citizens could breathe a sigh of relief when the all clear was officially made and the guardsmen could finally pull out of their sleepy little town.

 _'_ _Maybe I do just need to believe…'_

For his efforts, Keahi was rewarded with a full-time position at the USGS and to celebrate, he takes his girlfriend to Jaggar Museum and the rim overlooking Halema'uma'u Crater to show her the latest lava lake forming.

"I can't wait to see some fountains," he smiles and squeezes her hand, "but so far I haven't been that lucky."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time," Hi'iaka smiles back.

He lets her hand go so she can lean against the railing but takes up the spot behind her, arms wrapped around her midsection. She smiles and stares out over the expanse, "You were right… It is beautiful here at sunset.

Leaning his head against hers, whispering, "I can think of something else much more beautiful to look at during sunset…" The warmth of his breath, travelling over and teasing her skin, she closes her eyes to let the moment take her away.

"Is that so…" voice wispy, matching his timber

A nibble on her ear, "from sunset…" another nibble, "…to sunrise…" her body shudders, "…and every second in between…"

The young woman feels a stirring in the depths of her soul, his words, both oral and unspoken reverberate through her very core; never has any man made her feel so alive with such a simple token!

She turns to face him and weaves her hands around his neck, to pull him into a kiss…

Her lithe form molding against his solid frame the tighter his embrace becomes as their torrid bodies rival the heat rising from the caldera behind them.

…her fingers tangle themselves through his golden spikes while he grips to her waist, hips, caressing, exploring more amorous in nature… He sighs against her plush, sweet lips…

There is something he's been meaning to ask her, but every time the moment is perfect… he chokes. In fact, Keahi had brought her to the spot with those exact intentions, hoping that in a calming place for him, it would help; but so far, no luck.

So, just as he was about to give up, it feels like a warm blanket is swathed over his shoulders, pushing away the cold sting of anxiety. He didn't need to look up to know, someone was guiding him…

Prying his lips away, he leans his forehead against Hi'iaka's, _Exhale,_ and just blurts it out, before he might stop himself again, "I want you to move in with me."

She pulls back to study Keahi's face; is this man serious? Evident by the twitching and slightly trembling fingers still clutched around her waist, his anxiety was mounting the longer it takes her to respond. But, to move in with him is such a huge step, is she ready for it?

There was no doubt in her mind, that there was that everlasting spark you dream about finding some day between them. They had been dating for just over a year and she liked him, a lot, even dare she say it, maybe love?

 _'_ _Take a leap of faith…'_ Hi'iaka stiffens, "Did you hear that?"

Keahi tilts his head in confusion, "Hear what?"

"A woman's voice…" _'_ _This one is special Hi'iaka…'_

"I don't hear anything," he tilts her head up, softening his tone, "Is it your conscious… or," with a goofy grin, "please don't tell me you're going crazy."

"Omph!" she slaps his chest, "I am not going crazy!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," He chuckles and kisses her forehead, "so, what did this woman's voice tell you?"

"It's not in important," sighing, "I'll move in with you Keahi."

"Really!" He picks her up and swings her around in a circle. "You're not messing with me, right?"

"No," she smiles, "I'll give you a chance…"

Fast forward another year…

Keahi calls Hi'iaka early one evening, with such excitement in his voice he can't get his words out fast enough, "Babe you've gotta come up here!"

"Why?"

"It's happening, I finally get to see it!"

"See what?! Keahi you're confusing me…"

"Just hurry before it dies down, I'll call the guards to let you through…" She hears him cover the receiver, "I-I've gotta get back to work, just meet me at the overlook. Bye babe see you soon!" _Click_

Hi'iaka's not exactly thrilled about driving to volcano tonight. She, Keahi's mother and sister Nashi had spent the whole day doing what Lucy called a day out for just the girls, shopping for birthday party necessities and other household goods, then ending in a relaxing spa treatment at Spa Vive.

It had been really nice for the young woman that Lucy and the rest of Keahi's family had indeed opened their hearts to her and once she moved in, their relationship had only grown because of it. And she was excited to be helping Nashi plan her daughter's first birthday party. With no nieces or nephews of her own yet, this child was in essence going to be her first.

About 30 minutes later, Hi'iaka pulls into the parking lot of Jaggar Museum and immediately the reason for her boyfriend's excitement becomes clear. "Fountains!" She walks to the railing in awe, even though she was born and raised in Hilo, she had never seen it for herself.

"My god, it really is…"

"Beautiful."

She whips around to the sound of the female voice and chills run down her spine. _'_ _Pele!'_

The woman in white grins, "Come to see Keahi? Or my beautiful show?"

"B-both…" Hi'iaka stammers. "C-could I ask you a question?"

"Hele i mua, what do you seek?"

"Why…"

"Keahi?" Pele answers before Hi'iaka can even finish, "I sensed strength in his soul, ancient like the kahunas of old." Turning to her caldera, "His father loved my fire and he instilled that in his son," she looks over her shoulder with a smirk, "with a little help from me. E mālama iā Keahi, he is a great man, be good to him…"

As Hi'iaka watches the woman fade away she leans against the railing again trying to still her racing pulse. To be visited by Pele, to converse with her… She had been afraid and yet now, it was almost comforting to know how much the goddess cares for her boyfriend. _'_ _Special…_ _Yeah that's an understatement,'_ she chuckles in her head.

Keahi steps out of the building and sees his beautiful girl leaning against the rail. _'_ _How'd I get so lucky…'_ A slight breeze wafting up from the ridge is gently blowing her hair back, the angle of her relaxed frame is catching hints of the glowing magma dancing before her…

He pulls the box out of his pocket just as he is about to reach her. "Hi'iaka?"

"Keahi…" she hugs him, "You were right, these fountains are amazing! Thank you for sharing this with me."

Smiling and kissing her, he takes her left hand, "So, did you have fun with my mom and sister today?"

"Uh-huh, we found most of the stuff for the favors and decorations for Sora's birthday party. I think your mom wanted to start putting them together next weekend."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiles, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting out here, there was a spike in the sensors at this end of the caldera, nothing major, weird actually, but it lasted about 10 minutes."

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long. But you said it lasted 10 minutes?" _'_ _That's about how long I was talking to her…'_ "Was that about 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah," he tips his head, "How'd you figure that, did you see something, was there a lot of fountains or something?"

"Or something," she murmurs, but when he looks at her more inquisitively she shakes her head, "just a couple of big fountains," squeezing his hand, "Are you happy now that you got to see the lava fountains?"

A large grin takes over his face, "Very! But you know what's even better?"

"What's that?"

Keahi drops to one knee, "Proposing to the girl I love in front of them…"

Her free hand flies up to cover her mouth, "Oh my goodness…" as he holds out the ring to her. The light from the caldera catches in the moisture developing in her eyes, making them sparkle even more.

"Hi'iaka, Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" she cries, tears have broken through and begin trickling down her face. With the ring securely on her finger she tackles him in a hug before he can fully stand; thank goodness for the railing.

 _"_ _E mālama pono kekahi i kekahi…"_ a voice whispers in their ears as they share a long-held kiss…

Mouthing the words, _"_ _I love you…"_ while he cradles her face, wiping away the few tear stains along her cheeks, "I think Pele approves…" sniffling through her words, eyes trailing over to the peaks of fire almost cresting the walls that hold them.

"I'm sure she does," smiling, kissing her again, "considering she put all this into motion 27 years ago…"

~~~~~xx~~~~~

Translations/Definitions:

Hawaiian words:

Keahi- (fire) *note Hawaiian words with the letter "I" are pronounced with more of a "e" sound.

Hi'iaka- (spirit of dance) Is also the name of one of Pele's sisters.

Pelehonumea- Goddess of fire and volcanoes in Polynesian culture. She is seen as a young or old woman in red or white or as a white dog

Hapa- generally means a person of mixed ethnic heritage. I included this because not only am I mixed (the ratio given for Hi'iaka's character is actually my own), but many in Hawaii are of mixed decent and proud of it!

Wahine- (woman or female) *note Hawaiian words with the letter "W" are pronounced with more of a "v" sound. And just for additional info, Kane is the word for man or male

Ha'ole- means 'no breath', generally means someone foreign. Some use it in a derogatory manner especially to address Caucasians, but the reason it had come to mean a foreigner is because the Hawaiian's would greet each other by sharing each other's breath, and someone not from here, who didn't know the custom was a ha'ole or foreigner. I included this word even though some do not like it or consider it PC but frankly oh well, it's meaning is what it is and if stupid people misconstrue that I can't help it.

Kahuna- (priest)

Ke keiki'ōpio (young one)

Hele i mua (go ahead)

E mālama iā Keahi (take care of Keahi)

E mālama pono kekahi i kekahi (take care of each other)

Ryuu- means dragon in Japanese

Arashi- means storm in Japanese

Sora- means sky in Japanaese

Places/Other Info:

Aloha State- One nickname for the State of Hawaii  wiki/Aloha

Ring of Fire-  wiki/Ring_of_Fire

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park-  . 

Jaggar Museum is located in the park

USGS (United States Geological Society)

Kilauea Volcano-  wiki/K%C4%ABlauea

NAOJ-  . /en/ & / it's a nice facility

UH Manoa (island of Oahu) & UH Hilo (island of Hawaii)- Two state universities in Hawaii

Coqui's Hideaway Sports Bar-  /

E Komo Mai Lounge- A popular bar that hosts many outdoor concerts.

Lighthouse Band- While there is a Canadian group by this name, there is also a small group with this name here in Hilo, the lead singer is a friend of mine and I love when he sings Tennessee Whiskey. While Hawaii has it's own style of music, Country is quite popular here, most likely due to its rich history of Paniolo's (Cowboy's) and ranching.

Hilo Bay Café-  /

Liliuokalani Gardens-  wiki/Liliuokalani_Park_and_Gardens

District of Puna on the Big Island, where the towns of Kalapana and Pahoa are located. The events used in the this story involving a lava flow threatening these areas, have and do occur, the last one that almost destroyed Pahoa was in 2014.

Halema'uma'u Crater-  wiki/Halemaumau_Crater

Spa Vive- the woman that owns this spa is really nice.

Some of the things mentioned in this story are based on real local lore, stories of Pele appearing to people have been told for years, including within my own family.

Hawaiian Souvenir:

/works/10425108/chapters/27848913

Ke Aloha Nei:

/works/11213685/chapters/30875235


	11. Litmus (GaLe)

GaLe fic request

Litmus

As she sat on the examination table awaiting the doctor's arrival, Levy couldn't help but let some of her nerves run a little freely. She was still a young woman pushing her late 20's and didn't understand why her regular doctor had ordered this test. But in the end, she trusted her friend, Doctor Heartfillia, I mean the girl had excelled through medical school with high marks and quickly landed a position with a well-known clinic upon graduation. That had to mean Lucy knew what she was prescribing, right?

So, she decided to focus on other things in the room to take her mind of the upcoming test, like why are these exam station's always so high? Even a tall person's leg's may not reach the floor when fully seated but for the vertically challenged like her, the scene must be amusing. Levy swings her legs a bit, giggling to the empty room at how she must look like a child right now.

After she had arrived a female nurse had hooked her up to an EKG machine, explaining that they needed to obtain a control sample of her heart rate before the actual stress test began. The monitor was a bunch of peaks and beeps, but as far as Levy could tell, they looked normal. With an even and steady rhythm, and no strange looking mountain's or valleys, it only added to her irritation for having been sent here when nothing seemed wrong with her.

' _If it turns out I'm healthy, Lucy is going to owe me lunch for wasting my time! And where is this doctor? The nurse said 10 minutes and I swear it's been longer,'_ looking at her phone, _'yup, 20 minutes and counting!'_

By the 30-minute mark, the bluenette was ready to rip the electrodes off and leave, to hell with the test, she had other plans that day and while they may not be important, it sure would be better than sitting in the cold doctor's office! There is a knock at the door and finally the doctor walks in. She turns ready to give him or her an earful about being tardy, but the words die in her throat.

"Sorry for the wait Ms. McGarden, another test subject took longer than expected. I'm Doctor Redfox, but please call me Gajeel," sticking out his hand to shake, "I'll be running the test on you."

"Please, j-just call me Levy," returning the gesture with a blooming blush to her cheeks.

It was like some surreal scene in a fiction story with the odd, out of place character, for the man before her looked like he'd be more comfortable under the hood of a car rather than in a white coat. His voice was gruff, hands like a vice, muscles for days, and piercings, what kind of doctor walked around with visible tattoo's and piercings?! Even his hair, while tied back in a low hanging pony, was long and reminiscent of a rock band member, not a medical professional! A sneaking suspicion slinked its way through her mind, Lucy had planned this, there was nothing wrong with her, and it was all a matchmaking session!

Levy couldn't know at the time, that while it was her best friend that had set up this little meeting, it was at the, well, behest of the current doctor in the room. Gajeel had seen the pretty little woman with his colleague and fell head over heels. But now up close and personal, he wondered how he was going to make it through this rouse while maintaining a professional manner. Just the way her feet barely reached half way to the floor was absolutely adorable!

The longer she stared at the hulking doctor, the more her nerves spiraled, and soon the once tranquil peaks and valleys turned tsunami waves, the rhythmic beeps a new techno sound. Alarmed at the rapid change in heartrate and the now rosy young woman, Gajeel ushers her to lie down. "How often do you experience such sudden attacks?"

"I don't…. I-I mean this is my first time."

He hadn't expected a real reaction to happen, the plan was to simply run her through the test, make small talk, hopefully build a nice rapport, and confirm that she was fit as a fiddle. Concerned that there could be an underlying issue or simply machine error, he turns to check the monitors, clicking and reading through the screens, verifying up till the moment he walked in her EKG was within the normal range. Gajeel returns to Levy's side with a good idea of what caused the attack.

Taking her pulse manually by way of her wrist, secretly relishing how tiny it was in his hand, "your heart rate has come down but it's still higher than your normal range." He smiles and locks eyes with the nervous woman, his voice softening along with his expression, "that's a good sign."

"Great…"

"I don't think I'd want to put you through a real test so quickly after an episode…"

"Why not?! I'd rather just get it over with this. I swear there's nothing even wrong with me."

"It would be unethical for me to put your heart through such stress twice in a day, and I for one wouldn't mind seeing you again."

Levy sits up, "you want to me see… a-again?"

Now it was his turn to be nervous. With her mocha hues, bright and trained waiting for a response, suddenly the chart in his hand weighed like a brick. He places it on the edge of the nearby counter, and runs his hand over his hair, "gehe, what I meant to say…" _'fuck her eyes are really…'_ "I mean…"

"You mean?"

"Okay look, the truth is this was all a set up…"

"I knew it!" Levy jumps off the table, shaking a finger at him. _'Wow, he's tall…'_ shaking the thought off. "Lucy did this as a joke right?! I am totally going to get her back for wasting my time…"

"No, no," Gajeel waves his hands, "it's not her fault, I asked her to set this up."

Levy straightens out and stops berating him, "Huh? Why would you…. We've never even met before…"

"I saw you one day with her and, I, ah, gehe, thought you were really cute, so I begged her to help me."

"I see…" she leans back against the exam table with a new glint in her eye. "Tell you what, you take me out to dinner tonight and I'll forgive both of you for this little escapade. Throw in a little bribery, and I'll maybe… give you a chance for a do-over."

"Done! Gehe, I'll take you anywhere you wanna go! Wait, where do you like to eat?"

She sashay's over to him and pats his chest, "figure it out big boy," winks and walks out the door.

Whipping out his phone, Gajeel punches in Lucy's number faster than he's ever dialed before, "911! What's Levy's favorite restaurant?!"


	12. It's a Small Universe After All

It's a Small Universe After All

10-25 day 1 pumpkin

Crossover AU story

Rows and rows of orange shapes litter the grounds of the pumpkin patch, big ones, small ones, round ones, and even oddly shaped pumpkins waiting to be picked and turned into festive candle holders, scary warning signs, or delicious pies.

"How 'bout this one Lucy?" Natsu holds up an oversized pumpkin, much too big for her to use at her apartment.

She giggles, "Why don't you take that one to your cottage, or the hall."

"Hey Natsu," Happy flies over to where his friends are milling around, "there's like a weird pattern on the ground."

"What are you talking about buddy? Maybe you're just seeing the rows between the pumpkins."

"No, it's different but you can only see it from the sky."

"Natsu, why don't you just have Happy show you what he's talking about while I finish picking my pumpkin."

"Good idea! Come on buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy picks Natsu up and flies him high over the farm pointing out the weird oval pattern and smaller circles near the edge of the patch. "See how it cuts through some of the pumpkin rows?"

"You're right Happy, it is weird, but I have no idea what it is."

They hover over the spot for a few minutes, tracing over, and noting that from tip to tip the lines cover a large area about the size of the guild hall, when suddenly, there is an odd shimmering over the area. "What was that?" A faint but audible sound to the slayer of metal grinding or a door opening, and that's when they see four bodies materialize on the ground and the shimmering stops. "Whoa! Happy take us back to Lucy!"

The Exceed flies as quickly as possible to their friend, dropping Natsu onto the ground. "Lucy," stumbling towards her, excited with their discovery, "you're not going to believe what we saw!"

"It was aliens Lushee and they've come to eat us!"

"Aliens?" She narrows her eyes in confusion, "you two aren't making any sense."

"Come see! Come see!" Natsu grabs her hand and starts yanking her towards the strange group in the distance.

Natsu skids to a stop a few feet before the group of strangers with Lucy working to catch her breath and Happy cowering behind her legs. "See," the Exceed whimpers, "Aliens!" pointing at them.

"They look normal to me," she mutters, "you two dragged me here for…"

"But they just came out of the shimmering cloud and poof they were there! Lucy, I swear we weren't imagining it!"

"Natsu, I think the heat is getting to you. Maybe we were out here in the pumpkin patch for too long…"

Meanwhile, as the group of space travelers stood gawking at this weird trio arguing amongst themselves, the female notices that one of them looks exactly like, "Happy?" she squeals with delight, looking between the two felines, "There's another Happy on this planet!"

"Huh?" Both Lucy and Natsu stop bickering and turn to the woman of that group. They look down at their Happy, then over to the other 'Happy' standing next to one of the males. Wow, they did look almost exactly the same!

But the Exceed is not excited and flies up into Lucy's arms, burrowing himself against her, "Don't let them take me away and eat me!"

"Happy don't be so silly," she coos

"I'm sorry, eat you?" the woman chokes out, "I can't eat a machine."

Now Lucy looks up confused, "but, Happy isn't a machine."

"He's not!" Lucy shakes her head. "But?"

And that's when one of the males walks up to Lucy, "Please don't mind my ill-mannered colleagues," taking a hold of her hand, "I believe introductions are due." Kissing the back of her hand, "My name is Weisz, and whom are you pretty lady?"

"Lucy," she squeaks out, a bit unnerved at the forward nature of this stranger.

"Oi," Natsu pushes Weisz away. With his eyes narrowed, "don't be touching her like that."

"My apologies," the man steps back. "We are travelers from space that came across your planet."

Lucy queries, "Are you here for the pumpkins?"

"No, this just happened to be where we landed."

The second male steps towards Natsu and sticks out his hand, "Hi I'm Shiki! Wanna be my friend?"

"I'm Natsu," shrugging, "I guess, sure I'll be your friend."

"Awesome! What about you?" he approaches Lucy, "Wanna be friends?"

Lucy chuckles, "you seem nice. I'll be your friend."

"Hear that Rebecca, I've got new friends!"

She laughs, "Don't mind our Shiki, he's like a sweet-hearted goofball."

"Like our Natsu here," Lucy giggles, "they'll get along swell." And sure enough, the two are already trading shots and showing each other their abilities. "See?"

"So, you guys have powers too?" Weisz asks Lucy. "Does everyone on this planet have something?"

"Not everyone, but yes we do."

"I'm Rebecca, and this here is Happy," gesturing to her blue friend, "he's a machine that can turn into guns."

"That's neat!" Lucy holds out their Happy, "this guy is from a race called Exceeds. There's many of them around but he's been Natsu's buddy since they were little."

The conversation's turn towards other trivial subjects, Rebecca and Weisz gleaming more information about this world from Lucy, the two cats feeling each other out, and the two boys playing around nearby. Things are going well but as the time passes and the setting sun prompts Lucy that the farm will be closing soon, she's about to ask the group if they'd like to continue their visit at Fairytail.

Unfortunately, Natsu had a different way of asking. He grabs Shiki like he's one of the pumpkins, hoisting the dark-haired boy over his head. "You're gonna be so awesome to have around! I think we'll keep you here!"

"Hey!" Shiki squirms, "Let me go!" Using his gravity manipulation, he pushes himself off of Natsu and inadvertently sends the slayer floating into the air.

The slayer shrieks, sending out a stream of fire to grab hold of something but when the throes of motion sickness hits, the blasts become uncontrolled, lighting portions of the pumpkin patch ablaze instead.

"Take cover!" Lucy screams, "Happy go get Natsu!"

The Exceed takes to the air, dodging random blasts of fire as the spinning slayer screams for his friend. "Natsu stop destroying everything!"

When all was said and done, half the pumpkin patch was smoldering, there was slight scorching to the space cruiser, and both Natsu and Shiki were oblivious to all the havoc surrounding them, arms around each other's shoulders walking down the path away from the farm, laughing and planning some new idea.

The two girls sigh, shaking their heads, "that's our boys…"


End file.
